Solitude
by Lillebi
Summary: Dies ist die komplette Geschichte der Familie Cullen, begonnen mit Carlisles Geburt, endend mit einem Tag in Forks, der alles verändern wird. 100% Canon
1. November 1640, London

**November 1640, London**

Eisiger Wind vermengt mit dicken Regentropfen, die so kalt waren, dass sie fast gefroren, peitschten durch die Straßen Londons. Der matschige Boden der Straßen weichte immer weiter auf und riesige verdreckte Pfützen stauten sich überall.

Wer es nicht unbedingt musste, der setzte keinen Fuß vor die Tür.

Der eilig herbei gerufene Pfarrer gelang trockenen Fußes zu dem Sterbebett der kleinen Prinzessin Anne, geschützt durch die hohen Mauern des Richmond Palace.

Die Wehfrau jedoch, die durch die schlammigen Straßen stolperte, hatte weniger Glück und ihre Aufgabe war ebenso wenig freudig wie es die Aufgabe des Pfarrers war. Sie wusste, dass die junge Frau zu der sie gerufen worden war, bereits seit vier Tagen in den Wehen lag. Eine solch schwere Geburt endete nur selten glücklich.

Fluchend stolperte sie über ein Brett, das im Schlamm verborgen war. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich aufrecht halten, in letzter Sekunde gelang es ihr sich an einer verdreckten Hauswand festzuhalten.

Am liebsten wäre sie umgekehrt. William Cullen war ein eher unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an das düstere Häuschen dachte, in dem er mit seiner Frau lebte. Mit Gruseln dachte sie an die hetzerischen Predigten, die er in der kleinen Kirche abhielt. Es war kaum drei Wochen her, seit er zuletzt erfolgreich einer Hexe nachgestellt hatte. Der aufgebrachte Mob hatte sie getötet noch ehe die Gerichtsbarkeit eingreifen konnte, doch selbst wenn, sie wäre ohne Zweifel verurteilt und in Tyburn verbrannt worden.

Die Wehfrau hatte zeitgleich Respekt und Angst vor dem Mann, dessen Frau nun schon so lange vergeblich in den Wehen lag.

Pfarrer Cullens Frau war eine kleines, schmächtiges Wesen mit wundervoller blasser Haut und hellen blauen Augen. Sie passte nicht zu dem großen, stets hart und düster wirkenden Pfarrer.

Seufzend klopfte die Wehfrau an die grob gezimmerte Holztür des Pfarrhauses.

Die junge Frau des Pfarrers, ihr Name war Anne, sie trug denselben Namen wie die kleine sterbende Prinzessin, lag schweißgebadet in der Ecke auf einem Strohbett, beleuchtet von einer flackernden und rußenden Kerze. Immer wieder fuhr ein Zittern durch Annes geschwächten Körper.

Die Wehfrau sah sofort, dass es sehr zweifelhaft war, ob Anne noch die Kraft hatte ihr Kind zu gebären, falls es denn überhaupt noch lebte – und dass es ausgeschlossen war, dass sie selbst diese Geburt überlebte.

Niemand kniete an dem Bett Annes, niemand trocknete ihr die Stirn, niemand hielt tröstend ihre Hand. Das Nachbarsmädchen, das bis jetzt versucht hatte der jungen Frau bei der Geburt zu helfen, hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, sobald sie erfahren hatte, dass eine Wehfrau unterwegs war. Im Nachhinein verstand die Wehfrau den Grund für die Flucht des Mädchens, vermutlich hatte sie die schwerwiegenden Folgen bereits geahnt und war lieber davon gelaufen, um so ihr eigenes erbärmliches Leben zu retten.

Murrend zeigt William Cullen auf seine Frau.

„Du bist spät, Weib! Ich habe bereits vor Stunden nach dir gerufen!"

Die Wehfrau knickste zaghaft. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Sire, auch die Frau des Schuhmachers gebar ein Kind..."

„Schweig!", herrschte er sie an. „Tu gefälligst deine Arbeit und verrichte sie gut!"

Die Wehfrau blickte auf Anne, deren Augenlider flatterten, sie sah wie schwach sich der Brustkorb der Frau hob und senkte.

„Sire, ich fürchte, Ihr solltet Eurem Weibe die Sterbesakramente lesen."

Die Augen des Pfarrers wurden düster.

„Hellseherisches Teufelswerk! Wag es nicht mein Weib mit deinem teuflischen Zauber zu versehen! Hexe!" Groß und bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihr auf. „Sollte meine Frau sterben, so Gnade dir Gott!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das winzige Zimmer und ließ die Wehfrau mit Anne allein.

Vor Angst bebend blickte sie sich um. Sollte sie davon laufen? Doch was nützte es, lief sie davon, würde Anne ohne jeden Zweifel sterben und man würde sie auftreiben und vor Gericht stellen oder gar wie die Hexe vor wenigen Wochen an Ort und Stelle richten. Verließ sie die Stadt, so war sie mittellos und ebenso dem Verderben ausgeliefert.

Einzig wenn sie blieb, hatte sie de Hoffnung, ihre Haut zu retten. Sie zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit der Worte des Pfarrers, zu oft hatte sie gesehen, wie er Hexen und andere Dämonen anklagte und wie sie schließlich in Tyburn hingerichtet wurden. Sie musste versuchen Anne und ihrem Ungeborenen das Leben retten, auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich war, dass es ihr gelingen würde.

Ängstlich rieb sie ihre zitternden verdreckten Hände an ihrer Schürze hab, ehe sie sich zu Anne kniete.

„Hört Ihr mich? Bitte, Ihr müsst jetzt noch ein mal all eure Kraft aufwenden."

Als die Wehfrau Stunden später das Pfarrhaus verließ, war sie erleichtert. Sie hatte dem Pfarrer einen kleinen Sohn in die Arme legen können und trotz aller Erwartungen hatte Anne noch gelebt.

Doch als Anne nur wenige Stunden nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes ihren letzten Atemzug tat, ertönten zeitgleich die Glocken, welche von dem Tod der kleinen Prinzessin kündeten. Für William Cullen war es Beweis genug. Die Wehfrau hatte seine Gattin verhext, sie war schuldig an ihrem Tod und wahrscheinlich würde sie auch Schuld an dem Tod seines Sohnes sein, welcher so schwach war, dass er vermutlich nur wenige Tage leben würde.

Entsetzt schrak die Wehfrau auf, als sie in der nächsten Nacht von heftigen Schlägen gegen die Tür ihres kleinen Hauses geweckt wurde. Erschrocken blickte sie in die Augen der Männer, die die Tür aufstießen und sie aus ihrem Bett rissen. Verzweifelt schrie sie nach Hilfe, doch niemand kam und rettete sie.

Als sie wieder und wieder in das eisige Wasser der Themse getaucht wurde, wieder und wieder aufgefordert wurde zu gestehen, dass sie sowohl den Tod von Anne Cullens, als auch den Tod einiger anderer Frauen durch Hexerei herbei geführt hatte, wusste sie nur zu gut, weshalb das Nachbarsmädchen der Cullens geflohen war.

Mit Panik erfüllt blickte sie auf die Eisschollen, die auf dem Wasser zwischen ihren bloßen Füßen trieben. Gleich würde man sie wieder untertauchen. Es würde niemals enden. Niemals. Es sei denn...

„Ich gestehe! Ich gestehe!", schrie sie.

Und so brannte sie, während Williams Sohn Carlisle in den Armen seiner Amme lag und wohlig gähnte, als er die Wärme des Scheiterhaufens in seinem Gesicht spürte. Für William war klar, dass sein Sohn erst jetzt, wo die Hexe tot war, eine Chance hatte zu überleben. Der Fluch, mit dem das Weib seine Frau belastet hatte, war gebrochen.

2


	2. Januar 1647, London

**Januar 1647, London**

Verstohlen blickte Carlisle aus dem Augenwinkel hinüber zu dem Fenster. Er wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben oder gar zu wenden, noch viel weniger wagte er es, seinen Vater zu fragen, ob er nicht hinaus dürfte, zu den anderen Kindern, die auf der Straße spielten. Diesen Fehler hatte er nur ein einziges mal begangen. Er hatte drei Tage lang nicht sitzen können und hatte im Stehen seine Strafarbeit durchführen müssen. Unzählige Male hatte er die Psalmen auf das kleine Wachsbrett gekratzt und es anschließend wieder glatt gestrichen.

Er wagte auch nicht mehr zu dem kleinen Haus seiner Amme zu gehen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, als sein Vater sie fortgeschickt hatte, weil Carlisle nun zu groß geworden war, um noch eine Amme zu benötigen. Es war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Sie war gütig und herzlich, das exakte Gegenteil seines Vaters. Eine Weile hatte er sie noch besucht, bis sein Vater es mitbekam.

Das Leben war hart. Das wusste Carlisle mit seinen 6 Jahren bereits. Doch er wusste auch, dass all die Entbehrungen, all die harte Arbeit, sich eines Tages auszahlen würden.

„Eines Tages wirst du die Männer anführen, wenn sie eine Hexe oder eine andere gottlose Kreatur ausfindig machen, mein Sohn!", hatte sein Vater gesagt. „Und damit wirst du dazu beitragen, dass unsere Stadt sicherer wird für all die Menschen. Und wenn du eines Tages vor deinem Schöpfer stehst, so wird er dich dafür lohnen! Das willst du doch, mein Sohn?"

Carlisle hatte ehrlich genickt. „Ja, Vater, das will ich", hatte er gesagt und er meinte es auch so. Und so senkte er wieder den Blick, schob das Buch ein wenig näher an das Fenster, da es doch recht dunkel in dem kleinen Zimmer war, und studierte weiter die Psalmen. Innerlich musste er sich zudem eingestehen, dass es ihm durchaus auch gefiel zu lesen. Es machte Spaß draußen mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen. Doch es machte ihm auch Freude das Buch vor sich liegen zu haben und so viele neue Dinge zu lernen, von denen er zuvor nichts geahnt hatte. Er wollte jedes einzelne Wort in sich aufnehmen, es in seiner kleinsten Bedeutung entdecken. Jedes verborgene Detail, das in der Schrift lag, ausfindig machen.


	3. Sommer 1659, London

**Sommer 1659, London**

Wenn es eines gab, dass Carlisle mit seinen achtzehn Jahren wusste, dann dass es sehr viel mehr gab, als er je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Die Welt war wesentlich größer, als sein Vater ihn glauben lassen wollte. Es gab wesentlich mehr zu entdecken und erfahren, als sein Vater es ihm zugestehen wollte.

Bücher. Sie trugen Geschichten aus aller Welt zu ihm. Sie erzählten von den unglaublichsten Dingen, berichteten von Weltansichten, die Carlisle ohne sie niemals kennengelernt hatte.

Und über die er nicht sprechen durfte.

William Cullen würde ohne Zweifel alles tun, um den Teufel aus seinem Sohn auszutreiben, der sich ohne jede Frage in ihm festgesetzt haben musste, denn nur so würde William es erklären können, weshalb sein Sohn diese verbotenen Bücher las.

Längst hatte Carlisle genug von den Büchern, die ihm sein Vater wieder und wieder unter die Nase hielt, die er schon so unzählige male hatte studieren müssen. Bücher von Menschen wie John Stearne, die ebenso wie Carlisles Vater überall Hexen und Dämonen sahen, wo es in Wahrheit keine gab.

Nur zu deutlich erinnerte sich Carlisle an die Hexenjagd vor fünf Jahren. Die Jagd, bei der ihm bewusst geworden war, dass der Mob die Falsche jagte. Ihr Fehler war es gewesen neugierig zu sein, wissbegierig. Eigenschaften, die nicht zu einer Frau gehörten. Eigenschaften, die ihr den Tod brachten. Sie wusste zu viel. Ihr Wissen über Kräuter und deren heilsame Wirkung führten letztlich dazu, dass sie als Hexe verschrien wurde. Nur Hexen konnten solche Zaubertränke brühen, die scheinbar Todgeweihte wieder lebendig machten. Solange es ihr gelang die Menschen mit ihren Tränken zu retten, wurde sie geduldet. Bis der kleine Sohn des Bäckers nach der Gabe ihrer Mixtur starb. Unter Tränen erzählte die Mutter des Kindes, dass die Hexe ihren Sohn vergiftet hätte, und mehr noch, dass die Hexe zudem auch noch das frisch gebackene Brot ungewöhnlich rasch verderben ließ.

Carlisle hatte das verschimmelte Brot gesehen. Und das undichte Dach, aus dem das Regenwasser unablässig in die Backstube tropfte. Feuchtigkeit dampfte durch die Hitze des Ofens vom Boden herauf und sammelte sich in kleinen Tropfen überall an den Wänden.

„Nicht ich war es, die das Brot verderben ließ!", hatte die junge Frau geschrien. „Es war die Feuchtigkeit!" Konnte das sein? Konnte Wasser solch eine Wirkung haben?

Carlisle hielt es inzwischen durchaus für möglich. So wie die Frau hatte auch er in zahlreichen Büchern gelesen, Dinge erfahren, die sein Vater als Hexerei bezeichnete und die von anderen Menschen anscheinend als neue wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse bezeichnet wurden. Keine Hexerei. Sondern nur Gesetze der Natur.

Doch es war gefährlich darüber zu sprechen. Die junge Frau wurde vom aufgebrachten Mob, angeleitet von William Cullen, gejagt und schließlich getötet. Carlisle war unter ihnen gewesen. Er hatte gesehen, wie das Blut der jungen Frau über die Straße floss, hellrote schmale Bäche, die im Morast versickerten.

Carlisle zweifelte nicht daran, dass es das Böse in dieser Welt gab. Doch sie hatte nicht dazu gehört. Sie war das erste Opfer seines Vaters, bei dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie in Wahrheit unschuldig war. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war etwas, was er niemals vergessen würde. William Cullen mochte ihr das Leben nehmen können, aber er hatte sie nicht brechen können. Bis zum Schluss glitzerte ihr ungebrochener Lebenswille und die Neugier in ihren Augen.

Jahrhunderte später würde er sich erneut an diese Augen erinnern und sie würden ihn auf immer und ewig in genau dem Augenblick, in dem er sich an sie erinnerte, verändern.

Damals hatte er nichts tun können, um die junge Frau zu retten, doch inzwischen sah er, dass sich das langsam änderte.

Sein Vater wurde alt. Immer häufiger schickte er Carlisle los, um vermeintliche Hexen und Dämonen aufzudecken und zu richten, trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn nicht ein einziges mal erfolgreich zurück kam.

Immer häufiger gab es hitzige Diskussionen in dem kleinen Pfarrhaus zwischen William und seinem Sohn, der sich längst nicht mehr jedesmal vor dem Willen seines Vaters beugte, sondern lieber die Prügel ertrug.

Hätte er noch die Kraft dazu, wäre William Cullen selbst noch häufiger mit dem Mob auf die Jagd gegangen. Doch sein Körper bereitete ihm mehr und mehr Schwierigkeiten. Seine Augen wurden trüb, seine Beine lahm und eine Verletzung, die er sich am rechten Unterschenkel zugezogen hatte, mochte selbst nach Monaten nicht heilen. Er musste seinen Sohn los schicken, auch wenn dieser scheinbar recht unfähig war und zu seinem Ärgernis selbst die offensichtlichsten Anzeichen für Hexerei und Teufelswerk nicht erkannte. Und das wo gerade jetzt der Schutz vor den Dämonen wichtiger denn je war, jetzt nach Oliver Cromwells Tod und dem Scheitern seines Sohnes Richard. Es waren unruhige und unsichere Zeiten, die so leicht von bösen Mächten ausgenutzt werden konnten! Und die neue Regierung mochte das nicht sehen!

2


	4. 22 August 1663, London

**22. August 1663, London**

Ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die engen Straßen. Carlisle schlang die Arme fest um seinen Leib und erhöhte sein ohnehin bereits schnelles Tempo. Der Wind brannte in seinen Augen, ließ sie tränen. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust.

Gar nichts war gut. Wirklich gar nichts.

Die winterliche Kälte mitten im Sommer und die damit drohende Hungersnot waren nicht die einzigen Probleme mit denen London zu kämpfen hatte.

Sie hatten wieder einen Toten aus der Themse gefischt. Der Hals aufgerissen, der Körper ausgeblutet, etliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen, als hätte ihn jemand wie eine winzige Laus einfach zerquetscht. Die Augen blickten mit einem starren und erschreckten Blick ins Leere. Was hatten sie zuletzt gesehen?

Besonders erschreckend war die Identität des Toten. Es war ein kräftiger, sehr großer Mann gewesen. Der Schmied, der nur wenige Häuser entfernt von dem kleinen Pfarrhaus gelebt hatte, in dem Carlisle noch immer mit seinem Vater lebte. Der Mann war dafür bekannt gewesen an vielen Abenden die andere Seite der Themse aufzusuchen, dort wo die Hurenhäuser waren. Er war dafür bekannt gewesen mehr als einmal eine der Huren sehr grob behandelt zu haben. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich in illegalen Boxkämpfen siegreich behauptet. Verloren hatte er nie.

Feinde hatte er also sicherlich.

Doch niemand konnte so dumm sein, sich ihm ernstlich in den Weg zu stellen, gar zu versuchen ihn zu ermorden? Dieser riesige und kräftige Mann, der selbst den groß gewachsenen Carlisle um mehr als 20 Zentimeter überragte. Niemand konnte ernstlich glauben, ihn erfolgreich besiegen und töten zu können.

Und doch war es irgendwem gelungen.

Carlisle brauchte seinen Vater nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, was dieser sagen würde. Nur mit Hilfe des Teufels konnte solch eine Tat vollbracht werden!

Und auch wenn Carlisle langsam begonnen hatte daran zu zweifeln, dass es Hexen, Dämonen und anderes Teufelswerk gab, so kam er nicht daran herum, in diesem speziellen Fall doch daran zu glauben. Etwas stimmte überhaupt nicht mit diesem Toten.

Und den Toten vor ihm.

Sie hatten alle eine Gemeinsamkeit. Sie waren alle auf dieselbe Art und Weise gestorben. Der Hals aufgerissen, die Knochen zertrümmert, der Körper blutleer.

Und doch waren sie alle unterschiedlich. Es schien keine Verbindungen zwischen ihnen zu geben. Da war der Schmied, die Frau des Korbmachers, ein Obdachloser, ein fahrender Händler,...

Die Art wie sie getötet worden waren sprach dafür, dass sie demselben Mörder zum Opfer gefallen waren. Doch wer auch immer es gewesen war, ihm schien egal zu sein, wen er tötete. Er tötete scheinbar wahllos. Wer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, musste sterben.

Immer lauter wurden die Rufe nach Vergeltung, immer dringlicher der Schrei nach der Aufdeckung des Ungetüms, das in den Nächten die Straßen unsicher machte.

Und so hatte Carlisle nicht verhindern können, dass der aufgebrachte Mob den Müller lynchte, in dem Glauben, sie hätten den Schuldigen.

Die Frau des Korbmachers war in seiner Mühle gefunden worden, halb vergraben unter dem Mühlstein. Beweis genug für die Meute, dass es der Müller gewesen sein musste.

Für Carlisle jedoch war genau das der Beweis, dass das nicht sein konnte.

Es brauchte die Kraft mehrere Männer, um den Stein anzuheben, damit sie die Leiche der armen Frau befreien konnte. Der Müller war kein schmächtiger Kerl, doch niemals hätte es ihm gelingen können, den Stein auch nur einen Zentimeter anzuheben. Folglich hätte es ihm auch nicht gelingen können, ihn auf die Korbmacherin zu werfen.

Wer auch immer es getan hatte, musste unmenschliche Kräfte haben.

Und jetzt wo der tote Schmied aus der Themse gefischt worden war, wurde es mehr als deutlich, dass sie wirklich den Falschen gejagt hatten. Der Mörder war noch immer am Leben. Und er tötete weiterhin.

Und wieder tat er es mit unmenschlichen Kräften.

„Carlisle!"

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein wenig erschrocken wirbelte Carlisle herum und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Thomas.

„Heh, in Gedanken, wie immer?"

Thomas rieb sich die Hände und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht, damit er warme Luft in sie pusten konnte.

„Verdammt kalt, nicht wahr?"

Carlisle nickte leicht. Er mochte seinen Freund, doch in diesem Moment fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Zuviele Sorgen plagten ihn.

Thomas grinste nur noch breiter.

„Ah verstehe schon, dein Kopf ist ganz woanders! Elizabeth fragt schon, ob du gar nicht mehr vorbei kommst."

Thomas hatte im letzten Jahr das Nachbarsmädchen geheiratet. Elizabeth war nichts besonderes, doch sie war klug und liebte Thomas von ganzem Herzen. Sie erwartete ihr erstes Kind und Carlisle wusste, dass sich Thomas um sie und das Ungeborene sorgte. Der eisige Sommer trieb die Preise für die wenigen Lebensmittel, die nicht auf den Feldern erfroren waren, in die Höhe. Carlisle wusste, dass sich sein Freund darum sorgte, ob er sie und das Kind würde ernähren können, auch wenn dieser nie darüber sprach, sondern stattdessen seinen Kummer hinter Witzen verbarg.

Thomas schlug Carlisle kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Du solltest doch Sarah heiraten! Das Bett ist nicht so kalt mit einer Frau darin!" Er lachte.

Sarah war die jüngere Schwester seiner Frau und das ziemliche Gegenteil von ihr. Sie war nicht besonders gewitzt, etwas naiv und langweilig. Und dennoch hatte er tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht sie zu heiraten. Nicht weil er sie liebte, sondern eher aus Gründen der Vernunft. Es war für ihn an der Zeit eine Familie zu gründen und Sarah war keine schlechte Partie. Sie war vielleicht etwas langweilig und im Gegensatz zu Elizabeth war es mit ihr nicht möglich angeregte Diskussionen zu führen, da sie einfach nicht verstand worum es ging. Doch sie war gottesfürchtig und sie würde ganz eindeutig von William Cullen als Zukünftige seines Sohnes akzeptiert werden. Und für sie würde mit einer Heirat ohne Zweifel ein Traum wahr werden. Carlisle war nicht entgangen wie sehr sie ihn bewunderte und verehrte.

Ja, vielleicht würde er sie heiraten. Die wenigsten Menschen heirateten aus Liebe. Bei ihnen wäre es zumindest eine Ehe, bei der wenigstens einer der beiden den anderen liebte. Das war mehr, als die meisten Menschen hatten.

Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um über eine mögliche Ehe nachzudenken. Würde sein Vater ihn nicht so drängen, würde Carlisle niemals darüber nachdenken.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Thomas' Gesicht. Er zog Carlisle beiseite.

„Sag, gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte er leise.

Carlisle schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Thomas biss sich auf die Lippen. Carlisle sah ihm an, dass er noch etwas wissen wollte, und doch zeitgleich kaum wagte seine Frage auszusprechen.

Doch schließlich, noch leiser als zuvor, sprach er die Worte aus.

„Glaubst du, es war ein Dämon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Thomas, ich weiß nicht was es war. Doch lass Elizabeth in der Nacht nicht aus dem Haus, nicht einen Schritt. Was auch immer es ist, es ist mächtig und grausam."

Thomas nickte ernst.

Er wusste, dass Carlisle im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater die Existenz von Hexen und Dämonen in dieser Stadt oftmals abgestritten hatte. Thomas war sich nie ganz sicher gewesen wer recht hatte, Carlisle oder sein Vater. Doch er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Argumente Carlisles die zur Befreiung manch vermeintlicher Hexe geführt hatten, immer logisch gewesen waren.

Doch wenn jetzt selbst Carlisle zweifelte, dann musste etwas an den Gerüchten stimmen, dass die Stadt vom Teufel heimgesucht worden war.

Und auch wenn er selbst entsetzliche Angst verspürte, so nahm er nun Carlisles Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Hör zu, du weißt, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin dein Mann." Er meinte es ehrlich. „Und wenn ich irgendwas hören sollte, so werde ich es dir mitteilen!"

Carlisle nickte dankbar, dann drückte auch er die Hand seines Freundes.

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Achte auf deine Frau und grüße sie von mir."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und eilte weiter.

Das Stadtviertel in das er lief war ärmer als das, in dem er lebte. Die windschiefen Häuser drängten hier sich noch enger aneinander, teilweise drang kaum Tageslicht zwischen den Dächern, die sich fast berührten, auf die Straße hinab.

Eine Hure mit faulen Zähnen und zerrissenem Rock zwinkerte Carlisle zu, sie schaukelte aufreizend ihre Hüften. „Wie wärs mit uns, Schätzchen?", flötete sie, doch Carlisle war bereits vorüber ohne sie zu beachten.

Er blieb erst stehen, als er an der Taverne ankam, in der man den Schmied zuletzt lebend gesehen hatte. Die Fenster waren dunkel, die Tür verschlossen.

Ein kleiner Junge, der trotz der Kälte auf dem eisigen Boden saß und mit einem farbigen Stein Tierbilder auf einen Kanaldeckel kratzte, blickte auf.

„Der Wirt ist weg. Schon seit vier Tagen. Hat bestimmt den Mann getötet und ist nun auf der Flucht. Der ist da lang verschwunden."

Eine kleine dreckige Kinderhand zeigte in eine Richtung und dann hielt er auffordernd die Hand hin. Carlisle warf eine Münze hinein, auch wenn die Auskunft des Kindes ihm nicht wirklich geholfen hatte.


	5. 23 August 1663, London

**23. August 1663, London**

Am nächsten Tag versuchte er erneut sein Glück, auch wenn er nicht erwartete, dass er den Wirt nun antreffen würde, um ihn nach dem Schmied zu fragen.

Der kleine Junge war nicht da. Nur die in den Kanaldeckel gekratzten Bilder zeugten von seiner Existenz.

Carlisle wollte bereits gehen, als ihm etwas auffiel.

Die Bilder standen auf dem Kopf.

Der Kanaldeckel hatte sich gedreht, seitdem er zuletzt hier gewesen war. Irgendwer hatte die große Steinplatte verschoben.

Irgendwer. Oder irgendwas.

1


	6. 24 August 1663, London

**24. August 1663, London**

Thomas sah Carlisle sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Wortlos stand er auf, ging zum Herd an dem seine Frau stand, streichelte einmal über ihren runden Bauch und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er seine Jacke nahm und Carlisle nach draußen folgte.

Carlisle sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Er hätte gerne beruhigende Worte zu ihr gesagt, doch er wusste, dass sie die Unwahrheit gewesen wären und auch, dass sie wissen würde, dass er log. Also sagte er nichts.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie durch die Straßen, trotzten der bitteren Kälte, ehe Carlisle zu sprechen begann. Mit leisen Worten erzählte er Thomas von seinen Überlegungen und Beobachtungen, er sprach lange, bis er schließlich bei dem verdrehten Kanaldeckel ankam.

Thomas schwieg die ganze Zeit, bis Carlisle schließlich endete.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Deckel verschoben war?", fragte er letztendlich.

Carlisle nickte.

„Hast du jemanden gesehen, der das getan haben könnte?"

„Nein. Doch sämtliche Spuren, die ich finden konnte, führen zu diesem Ort."

„Und du denkst es ist etwas übermenschliches."

Carlisle nickte leicht. Für Thomas reichte diese Antwort. Er kannte seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass dessen Vater so manchen verurteilt hatte, doch Carlisle hatte das noch nie getan. Carlisle handelte nie, ohne absolut überzeugt zu sein und bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte es nie für die perfekte Überzeugung bei Carlisle gereicht.

Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt glaubte, einem übersinnlichen Wesen auf der Spur zu sein, zeugte davon, dass an der Sache wirklich etwas dran sein musste.

Thomas schluckte. Nach dem was Carlisle ihm erzählt hatte, hatten sie es hier mit etwas Mächtigem zu tun. Etwas sehr Mächtigem. Und trotz der Gefahr würde er seinen Freund mit diesem Problem nicht allein lassen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er Carlisle fest auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Zeig mir den Ort!", forderte er ihn mit fester Stimme auf, doch in seinem Inneren zitterte er.

Wie erstarrt blickte Carlisle auf den Kanaldeckel. Die eingekratzten Bilder waren nicht mehr gut zu erkennen, doch es reichte aus, um zu zeigen, dass der Deckel erneut bewegt worden war.

Doch das war nicht alles. Entsetzt blickten Carlisle und Thomas auf die unscheinbaren Bluttropfen. Jemand der nicht bewusst nach solchen Spuren suchte, würde sie zweifelsfrei übersehen, doch den beiden Männern entging sie nicht. Zarte Tropfen, die irgendwo in einer düsteren und engen Straße mit einem größeren Fleck begannen und direkt an dem Kanaldeckel endeten. Egal wie lang sie suchten, die Spur endete tatsächlich genau dort, führte nicht weiter.

Erschrocken fuhr Carlisle herum, als er hinter sich erst einen Schlag und dann Holz splittern hörte. Thomas stand grinsend in der offenen Tür der verlassenen Taverne und zeigte mit einer Hand ins Dunkel des Gebäudes. „Wir werden ein Lager für die Nacht benötigen, mit perfekter Sicht! Ohne dabei natürlich selbst gesehen zu werden."

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Thomas, das ist Einbruch!"

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was wir tun ist eine Nacht in einer Taverne zu verbringen, wie viele Männer unseres Alters."

Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Freund in das Innere. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und die beiden Männer standen im Dunkeln. Es roch unangenehm nach Ale.

Obwohl es nicht nötig war, da sie ohnehin niemand mehr bemerken konnte, schlichen beide sehr leise die schmale Treppe nach oben. Hier gab es mehrere kleine Zimmer, von denen eines ein Fenster hinaus zur Straße hatte.

Als die Dämmerung herein brach, standen sie nun abwechselnd am Fenster und blickten hinaus. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie. Es wurde immer dunkler, bis nur noch der Mond die kleine Gasse erleuchtete.

Thomas wollte Carlisle gerade am Fenster ablösen, als er etwas entdeckte und seinen Freund wieder zu sich zog.

Stumm zeigte er durch das Fensterglas auf das Geschehen auf der Straße.

Der Kanaldeckel hatte sich bewegt. Irgendjemand hatte ihn beiseite geschoben, doch es war niemand dort. Die Türen der Häuser fest verschlossen, die Fenster verriegelt, kein Mensch auf der Straße. Hier war niemand, der das getan haben könnte.

Thomas musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen was geschehen war. Irgendjemand hatte von unten den Deckel zur Seite geschoben. Irgendjemand – oder irgendwas – aus der Kanalisation.

Sie zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen, als urplötzlich eine Gestalt auftauchte. Sie erschien wie aus dem Nichts. Ein verwischter Schatten, der aus der Kanalisation sprang und dann mit einem mal mitten auf der Straße stand.

Sie hörten das Wesen leise sprechen, doch verstanden die Worte nicht. Ein einzelnes Augenblinzeln später stand das zweite Wesen neben ihm. Ein zweites blinzeln und der Kanaldeckel lag wieder dort wo er hingehörte. Weder Carlisle noch Thomas hatten gesehen, wie das so schnell geschehen war. Ein drittes Blinzeln und sie waren fort, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Thomas ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Oh Gott", hauchte er atemlos. Carlisles Herz raste. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster. Es dauerte etliche Minuten bis Thomas seine Worte wieder fand.

„Das ist es, nicht wahr?"

Carlisle nickte leicht.

Sie brauchten nicht weiter darüber zu reden, sie wussten auch so beide was zu tun war. Es war zu gefährlich jetzt in der Nacht die Taverne zu verlassen, ohne zu wissen ob sich die Dämonen vielleicht noch in der Nähe befanden, doch mit Anbruch des Tages würden sie sich auf den Weg machen und die Meute zusammentrommeln, die in den vergangenen Jahren schon so oft unter der Anleitung von Carlisles Vater auf die Jagd nach vermeintlichen Wesen des Teufels ausgeschwärmt waren.

Der Unterschied lag nur darin, dass sie dieses mal ein echtes Teufelswesen jagen würden.


	7. 25 August 1663, London

**25. August 1663, London**

Carlisle zog Thomas ein Stück zur Seite. Sie führten den Trupp an, führten ihn zu der kleinen Gasse.

„Hör zu, wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann werde ich Sarahs Vater um die Hand seiner Tochter bitten."

Thomas blickte ihn überrascht an. Im ersten Augenblick wollte er Carlisle zu dieser Entscheidung gratulieren, doch dann dachte er an das was ihnen bevorstand und änderte dann seine Meinung.

„Nein, Carlisle, das solltest du nicht tun. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht liebst. Falls wir das hier überstehen, dann solltest du tun, wonach dein Herz begehrt und nicht mehr was von dir erwartet wird."

Falls. Carlisle wollte ihn in der Wortwahl korrigieren und tat es dann doch nicht. Falls sie es überstehen würden. Es war die Wahrheit, er wusste nicht, ob sie heil zurück kehren würden.

Thomas lächelte verschmitzt, in seinen Augen flackerte etwas auf. Das war es wofür Carlisle ihn so schätzte. Es spielte keine Rolle wie schwer die Aufgabe war die vor ihnen lag, wie unsicher das Gelingen war. Thomas vergaß trotz allen Ernstes seine Leichtigkeit und Heiterkeit nicht.

„Falls wir das hier überstehen, werden wir uns die schöne Margaret Hughes ansehen!"

Überrascht blickte Carlisle ihn an.

Theater? Thomas wollte mit ihm ins Theater? Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen wie sein Vater darüber nachdenken war. Theater war ohne jeden Zweifel unnützes Teufelswerk für ihn, und Frauen auf der Bühne waren die Krönung allen Übels. Margaret Hughes war für ihn nichts weniger als eine Hure, die ihren Körper öffentlich verkaufte.

Doch Thomas grinste, als er Carlisles verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ja, Margaret Hughes! Sie soll sehr schön sein. Und mein Großvater hat damals die Uraufführung von Othello gesehen, er erzählte mir davon ehe er starb. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass das etwas für dich ist! Fort von alten Zwängen! Vielleicht ist es übermütig, doch falls wir das hier überstehen, dann sollten wir es dennoch wagen! Mein Großvater sagte, Worte solcher Kraft wie die Shakespeares, können nur durch Gottes Hilfe und Gottes Willen entstanden sein!"

_Blasphemie!_, brüllte Carlisles Vater in den Gedanken seines Sohnes. Doch Carlisle schüttelte die wütende Gestalt ab und nickte schließlich. Er gab Thomas die Hand.

„Abgemacht. Wenn all dies mit Gottes Hilfe vorbei ist, dann werden wir uns die King's Company ansehen! Mit Margaret Hughes!"

Mit diesen Worten verstummten sie. Stumm führten sie den Mob an, bis sie schließlich die kleine Gasse erreichten. In der Ferne konnte Carlisle bereits die kleine verlassene Taverne sehen. Mit einem Handzeichen zeigt er den Menschen hinter sich an, dass sie angekommen waren. Sie alle blieben augenblicklich stehen, schauten mit grimmig entschlossenen Gesichtern die Straße entlang. Keiner sprach.

Still und starr warteten sie, während der Himmel über ihnen langsam dunkler wurde und die ersten Sterne aufleuchteten.

Vielleicht wären manche von ihnen gerannt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass man sie längst bemerkt hatte. Egal wie leise sie dastanden, den Wesen in der Kanalisation war ihre Ankunft nicht entgangen. Sie lauschten dem Pochen der zahlreichen Herzen.

Sie blickten sich an. Ein Mensch hätte in der Finsternis der Kanalisation nicht einmal die Hand vor den Augen gesehen, doch die Augen dieser Wesen hatten kein Problem mit der Dunkelheit. Zwei von ihnen hatten rot leuchtende Augen, nur die Augen des dritten waren von einem tiefen Schwarz.

„Heute habe ich große Auswahl", sagte er leise zu den beiden anderen.

Was weder die Wesen in der Kanalisation, noch die Menschen auf der Straße wussten, war dass es auch noch andere gab, denen das Treiben nicht entgangen war. Von einem versteckten Ort, blickten sie hinab auf auf die Meute, sie waren zu viert, alle in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt.

Das kleinste Wesen von ihnen seufzte. „Ihr wisst, was wir zu tun haben", sagte sie mit tonloser kindlicher Stimme. „Es sind zu viele, als dass wir sie alle vernichten könnten, ohne dass es Aufsehen erregt. Felix, sorge dafür, dass sie einen falschen Sündenbock erwischen. Demetri kommt mit uns, wir kümmern uns um die Ratten in der Kanalisation und diejenigen, die sich nicht täuschen lassen."

Der Größte unter ihnen nickte leicht. „Selbstverständlich, Jane", sagte er und verschwand.

Missmutig blickte sie auf Carlisle, der an der Spitze des Mob stand. Ihre Augen wurden schmal vor Hass. Der Hexenjäger. Er würde büßen für das was er repräsentierte, stellvertretend für diejenigen, die einst ihr Qualen bereitet hatten. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die grausamen Minuten mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder auf dem Scheiterhaufen, wie das Feuer schmerzhaft an ihnen leckte. Am liebsten hätte sie den für sie namenlosen Hexenjäger auf der Stelle für das bestraft was tat, nur mit größter Konzentration gelang es ihr, sich selbst davon abzuhalten ihn augenblicklich dieselben Schmerzen spüren zu lassen. Jetzt war der falsche Moment. Dafür war es zu früh.

Der Mob musste nicht lange warten.

Mit einem leisen Schaben bewegte sich der Kanaldeckel, wurde wie von magischer Zauberhand beiseite geschoben. Die Menschen wagten kaum zu atmen, teils um sich nicht verraten, teils aus Angst vor dem was nun geschehen würde. Nur das Flackern ihrer Fackeln zeugte von ihrer Anwesenheit, so glaubten sie jedenfalls.

Für das Wesen, das kurz davor war aus der Kanalisation zu springen, waren sie laut. Er hörte ihre schlagenden Herzen, hörte den Wind in ihren Haaren und Gewändern, hörte das Knistern der Fackeln, hörte wie sich ihre Lungen mit Luft füllten und wieder leerten.

Er hörte das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen und sein Mund füllte sich augenblicklich mit Gift, seine Augen wurden noch dunkler vor Durst.

Mit einem Satz sprang er an die Oberfläche.

Das Licht der Fackeln erleuchtete sein Gesicht und Carlisle wich im ersten Moment erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte vieles erwartet, doch nicht das.

Dieses Wesen war schön. Seine Haut war makellos und von perfekter Blässe, die Lippen und die Nase hatten die perfekte Größe und den perfekten Schwung. Lange dunkle Wimpern umrahmten die tiefschwarzen glänzenden Augen. Einzig die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen störten das Bild ein wenig. Das Wesen sah aus, als hätte es lange nicht geschlafen.

Das Wesen senkte den Kopf und blickte hinab in die Kanalisation und fing dann an mit glockenreiner und sanfter Stimme zu den anderen Wesen sprechen, die dort noch verborgen waren. Die Worte waren Latein und trotz der Tatsache, dass Carlisle diese Sprache studiert hatte, verstand er sie nicht.

Konnte es möglich sein, dass dieses Wesen so alt war, dass es aus einer Zeit kam, in der Latein noch eine lebendige Sprache war? Carlisle vermutete es.

Mit einer unfassbar raschen Geschwindigkeit hob es dann wieder den Kopf und blickte Carlisle direkt an. Es war als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen, in einem Augenblick war der Kopf noch gesenkt, in dem nächsten bohrten sich bereits die tiefschwarzen Augen in Carlisles blaue Augen. Es lächelte und zeigte dabei perfekte weiße Zähne, ehe es sich umdrehte und davon lief.

Für den Mob hinter Carlisle war dies das Startsignal. Er hörte sie hinter sich aufbrüllen, hörte wie sie begannen zu laufen und wie automatisch, rannte auch er los, neben ihm Thomas.

Sie waren schneller als die anderen. Carlisle rannte voran, immer dem Wesen hinterher, nur knapp hinter ihm Thomas und ein anderer junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Schon bald hatten sie den Mob hinter sich zurück gelassen und Carlisle bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sie die Meute letztlich endgültig verloren. Er bekam nicht mit, dass sie auf einen fremden Impuls hin plötzlich jemand anderem hinterherjagten. Er hatte das riesige Wesen mit den roten Augen und dem dunklen Umhang nicht gesehen, dass die Menschen auf eine falsche Fährte schickte. Der Mob war so aufgebracht, dass sie nicht einmal merkten, dass es ein Fremder war, der sie auf den erschrockenen und unschuldigen Landstreicher losgehen ließ.

Felix war mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden, die Aufgabe die Jane ihm gestellt hatte, war leichter zu erfüllen gewesen als er es gedacht hatte. Menschen waren eben doch recht dumme Wesen. Einzig drei verlorene Seelen hatte er nicht auf diese falsche Fährte locken können, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie würden heute Nacht ihr Leben lassen und die Menschen würden ihren Tod beweinen, während sie sie zeitgleich als die erfolgreichen Helden ihrer Dämonenjagd feiern würden. Menschen waren wahrlich dumm.

Carlisle rannte und rannte. Er spürte wie seine Muskeln schmerzten und sich verkrampfen wollen, doch der Abstand zu dem Dämon wurde immer geringer und als sie schließlich in eine Sackgasse einbogen, war sich Carlisle siegessicher. Sie waren zu dritt, das Wesen allein.

Zu spät erkannte er seinen Irrtum.

Das Ende der Gasse war erreicht und das Monster wirbelte herum, mit dem Rücken zur Wand blieb er stehen. Carlisle, Thomas und der schwarzhaarige Mann blieben ebenfalls mit etwas Abstand stehen. Drohend hob der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar seine Waffe – eine Mistgabel.

Und dann ging es unwahrscheinlich schnell. Carlisle sah noch wie das Wesen eben noch mehrere Meter entfernt von ihnen stand, da war es auch bereits bei ihnen, es packte den schwarzhaarigen mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und schleuderte ihn Meterweit durch die Luft.

Entsetzt sah Carlisle wie der Körper mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Mauer am Ende der Gasse schlug und dann leblos zu Boden fiel. Weder Thomas noch Carlisle benötigten eine Fackel, um zu sehen, dass der Mann sofort tot war.

Sie waren verloren. Carlisle wusste es sofort. Er sah die Kraft und die Geschwindigkeit des Monsters und wusste in demselben Moment, dass sie es nicht gewesen waren, die es gejagt hatten. Das Wesen hatte sie gelockt. Es hätte ohne Zweifel problemlos vor ihnen fliehen können, dafür war es schnell genug. Doch das hatte es offensichtlich gar nicht gewollt. Es hatte sie von Anfang an von der Meute trennen wollen, hatte von Anfang an sie an den einsamsten und düstersten Ort ganz Londons bringen wollen, um dort ihr Leben so rasch auszuhauchen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr die Zeit haben würden um Gnade zu flehen.

Carlisle hatte kaum die zeit gehabt einmal zu blinzeln nachdem der toten Mann auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, da spürte er bereits, wie er selbst regelrecht durch die Luft flog, getroffen von etwas steinhartem und eiskaltem. Er krachte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand, hörte wie in seinem Körper die Knochen knackten. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Oberkörper, als sich seine gebrochenen Rippen durch seine Lunge bohrten. Er spürte den Schmerz in seinem brechenden Arm, wo die Knochen regelrecht unter dem Griff des Wesen pulverisierten.

Er hörte Thomas schreien und betete, dass dieser den kurzen Moment nutzen würde, um zu versuchen zu fliehen, für Elizabeth und das ungeborene Kind.

Doch Thomas war nicht diese Art von Mann, der schreiend davon laufen würde, während sein bester Freund einem grausamen Monster ausgeliefert war.

Stattdessen sprang er beherzt mit einem Wutschrei dem Wesen in genau dem Augenblick auf den Rücken, als es seine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne in Carlisles Hals vergraben wollte.

Das Monster war wesentlich stärker als Carlisle und Thomas und doch hatte Thomas' Angriff dafür gereicht, es minimalst zu erschüttern und zu stören und so biss das Wesen nicht durch Carlisles Halsschlagader, sondern knapp daran vorbei.

So fest umklammert, dass er unfähig war sich auch nur einen Milimeter zu bewegen, musste Carlisle mit ansehen, wie sein Freund verzweifelt mit einem Messer auf den Rücken des Monsters einstach – jedoch ohne es zu verletzen. Die Klinge glitt ab wie an einem Fels und zerschnitt nur die Kleidung, hinterließ jedoch nicht den winzigsten Kratzer auf der eisigen bleichen Haut. Und dennoch gab Thomas nicht auf.

Carlisle hörte den Dämon wütend knurren und mit einem mal war er frei. Er wurde einfach urplötzlich losgelassen und krachte auf den harten Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen gesamten Körper, als sich seine gebrochenen Rippen wieder ein Stück tiefer in die Lunge bohrten, doch der Schmerz war nichts verglichen mit dem Brennen, dass sich mit einem mal von seinem Hals ausbreitete.

Mühelos schüttelte das Wesen Thomas ab. Entsetzt musste Carlisle mit ansehen, wie er seinem Freund mit einer Leichtigkeit das Genick brach, als bräche er nur ein dünnes Hölzchen.

Mit toten starren Augen fiel Thomas' Leichnam neben Carlisle auf das Pflaster, Carlisle hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, eher er wieder hochgerissen wurde, doch mit einem Mal erstarrte das Monster und riss den Kopf herum.

„Volturi!", rief es, ließ Carlisle los und rannte so rasch davon, dass Carlisle nur einen verwischten Schatten verschwinden sah.

Die Flammen, die an seinem Hals leckten, breiteten sich weiter aus, glühend heiß.

Panisch schlug er mit der Hand nach den Flammen, um sie zu ersticken.

Seine Haut war kühl und feucht, nicht so brüllend heiß, wie sie sich anfühlte. Als er die Hand zurück zog und betrachtete, waren seine Finger blutig.

Er war verletzt? Wieder tastete er nach der glühend heißen Stelle am Hals, die mit jeder Sekunde sich weiter ausbreitete. So heiß, so heiß. Und zeitgleich so ungewöhnlich kalt unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Voller Entsetzen spürte er eine Verletzung, deren Form eindeutig war. Das Monster hatte ihn gebissen. Und was auch immer diese Hitze verursachte, es kam von dieser Wunde. Das Wesen hatte ihn vergiftet.

Das Feuer breitete sich weiter in seinem Körper aus, längst spürte Carlisle nicht mehr die zerquetschten Knochen in seinem Arm und die gebrochenen Rippen. Er brannte, brannte bei lebendigem Leibe. So viele Menschen hatte er durch die Verantwortung seines Vaters bei lebendigem Leibe in Flammen aufgehen sehen, und nun brannte er, ging durch die Hölle.

Sein Vater.

Es gab keinen Zweifel, was er mit ihm tun würde, wenn man ihn fand, gezeichnet durch den Biss des Dämons. Sein eigener Vater würde augenblicklich seine Verbrennung anordnen, um die Unschuld seines Sohnes zu retten. Er würde diesen Tod die Gnade Gottes nennen, da er Carlisle nur so vor dem Fluch würde befreien können. Doch Carlisle wollte alles, nur nicht weiter brennen.

Und auch wenn er spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen, auch wenn das unsichtbare Feuer in seinem Körper immer mehr Besitz von ihm nahm und ihm mehr und mehr den Verstand raubte, so verstand er doch, dass er verschwinden musste.

Mühsam, die Zähne vor Schmerz fest zusammengebissen, schaffte er es irgendwie auf die Knie und schließlich auf die Füße zu kommen.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah er sein eigenes Spiegelbild in einem Fenster. Sein Hemd war zerrissen und blutig, am Halsansatz sah er deutlich die zwei geröteten Halbmonde – die Bisswunde. Sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten, tatsächlich schien sie bereits erstaunlich weit zugewachsen, es sah eher aus wie eine mehrere Tage alte Verletzung. Sie war verschlossen, das Gift in seinem Körper und nichts würde es wieder heraus spülen.

Mit jedem Herzschlag, spürte er, wie es sich weiter ausbreitete.

Wankend stolperte er vorwärts.

Weit kam er nicht. Nur wenige Meter schaffte er es entlang zu stolpern, als er zwischen zwei Häusern eine kleine Lücke entdeckte.

Das Loch im Boden in dieser Lücke sah er jedoch nicht und so fiel er in die Tiefe des offenen Kellerschachts, ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete er auf dem Boden, rutschte über den glatten und matschigen Lehmboden, bis er mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen etwas widerlich weiches und stinkendes prallte. Ein ganzer Berg verfaulter Kartoffeln setzte sich in Bewegung und begrub ihn unter sich. Er glaubte unter ihnen zu ersticken, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu befreien und blieb einfach so liegen, während das Feuer sein Herz erreichte.

Mit aller Mühe biss er weiter die Zähne zusammen, konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft darauf nicht zu schreien. Für lange Zeit gab es nichts anderes. Nur das unendliche Feuer, das schließlich in seinem gesamten Körper loderte und ihn von der Zehenspitze bis zum Haaransatz zu verkohlen schien und der verkrampfte Gedanke daran nur nicht zu schreien, still zu bleiben.

Und so bemerkte er auch nichts von den drei Wesen, die am Eingang des Kellers standen und in die Dunkelheit hinab blickten. Für menschliche Augen war dort unten die absolut tiefschwarze Nacht, doch ihre Augen sahen alles. Sie sahen wie sich der Staub langsam wieder legte, den Carlisle aufgewirbelt hatte, sie sahen die Spuren seines Sturzes im Lehmboden und sie sahen auch den Berg faulender Kartoffeln.

Für eine menschliche Nase gab es hier nur den Gestank von Moder und Verwesung, doch sie rochen den Menschen unter diesem Berg. Sie rochen auch das Gift, das sich mit jedem für ihre Ohren deutlichen Herzschlag, in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Wir müssen ihn töten", meinte der Größte unter ihnen.

Doch die kleinste Gestalt hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„Nein", sagte sie mit ihrer tonlosen Kinderstimme. „lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Der Große blickte sie etwas verwirrt an, doch widersprach nicht. Er kannte die Rachsucht der kleinen Jane und war nun überrascht, dass dieser Mensch, der sie auf so persönliche Weise beleidigt hatte, nun sich selbst überlassen wurde.

Er wusste nicht, dass Jane überraschend zufrieden mit der Entdeckung gewesen war. Die Verwandlung dieses Menschen, das war die wahre Rache in ihren Augen. Erst würde er durch das Höllenfeuer gehen, welches wesentlich länger brennen würde als es jeder Scheiterhaufen tat, um dann entdecken zu müssen, dass er zu dem geworden war, was er hatte töten wollen. Ein Hexen- und Dämonenjäger, der letztlich selbst zu einem solchen wurde! Sie lächelte. Sie hatte nie in das Gesicht dieses Menschen gesehen und sie wusste, dass wenn er ihr eines Tages in seiner neuen Gestalt begegnen würde, sie ihn aus diesem Grund niemals erkennen würde, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, jetzt da die Arbeit getan war.

Carlisle brannte und brannte. Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits hier vergraben lag. Hätte er nicht mit eigenen Augen in seinem Spiegelbild gesehen, dass es keine Flammen gab, die an ihm leckten, so wäre er inzwischen davon überzeugt gewesen, dass dieses Feuer längst ganz London zum Brennen hätte bringen müssen. Doch er hörte keine verzweifelten Schreie von im Feuer eingeschlossenen Opfern, sondern nur die dumpfen typischen Geräusche der Stadt.

Und in dem Augenblick wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er überhaupt wieder etwas hörte, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr nur noch damit beschäftigt war ihn daran zu hindern zu schreien und irgendwie die Schmerzen zu ertragen. Es gab so viel mehr Raum in seinem Kopf.

Er konnte die Schmerzen auseinanderhalten. Es gab ein Ziehen. Es gab Brennen. Es gab Stechen. Reißen. Glühen. Es war als leckten tausende winzige Zungen aus Glut an jedem winzigsten Teil seines Körpers, innerlich wie äußerlich.

Und zeitgleich hörte er immer deutlicher das Geschehen um sich herum. Das Geschrei eines Hahns, ein weinendes Kind, Stimmen.

Er hörte sie näher kommen, hörte die bellenden Hunde.

Sie suchten ihn.

Näher und näher kamen die Hunde, sie hatten seine Fährte aufgenommen und sie würden ihn finden! Carlisle konnte nicht fliehen, sein Körper zu verkrampft in den grausamen Schmerzen. Sie würden ihn finden und vernichten!

Näher und näher kamen sie, unaufhaltsam.

Doch plötzlich hörte er, wie die Hunde stehen blieben. Er hörte ihr Schnüffeln, ein leises Winseln. Ein Winseln, in dem echte Panik mitschwang. Er hörte wie die Hunde umdrehten und in umgekehrte Richtung davon liefen.

Irgendetwas war hier unten, dass ihnen wahnsinnige Angst bereitete.

Carlisle begriff nicht, dass er es selbst gewesen war, dass sie sich fürchteten vor ihm, dem Raubtier, dass in dem dunklen Kellergewölbe verborgen lag.

**Anmerkung:**

Die Volturi. Auch wenn ich nicht alle Namen benenne, ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass Jane, Alec, Felix und Demetri nach London gekommen sind. Weshalb? Ganz einfach, wegen der Nicht-Einhaltung der einzigen wesentlichen Vampirregel. Die Gruppe, die in der Kanalisation hauste, mordete offensichtlich zu deutlich erkennbar für Menschen. Andernfalls wäre Carlisle niemals auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Und was bedeutet es, wenn Menschen auf Vampire aufmerksam werden? Ganz richtig: die Volturi schreiten ein und vernichten besagte Vampire und wenn nötig auch einige Menschen. Sie tun, was nötig ist, um die von ihnen erstellten Regeln wieder in Kraft zu setzen.

Insbesondere Jane und Alec dürfte der Anblick eines Hexenjägers dabei sehr missfallen haben, bedenkt man ihre Herkunft. Carlisles Vater, der eigentliche Hexenjäger und somit Mörder unschuldiger Menschen, dürfte ihnen dabei nicht mehr aufgefallen sein, da er ja längst diese Aufgabe an Carlisle übertragen hatte. Und so musste Carlisle für seinen Vater büßen.

Hätten die Volturi ihn damals getötet (denn sein Tod war neben der Verwandlung die einzige Option, da er die Vampire gesehen hatte), dann wäre jedoch auch niemals alles Folgende geschehen und die Geschichte wäre an dieser Stelle zu Ende, was schade wäre.


	8. 28 August 1663, London

**28. August 1663, London**

Die Zeit bekam wieder Bedeutung, während sein Körper weiterhin brannte und sein Herz lautstark raste. Carlisle begann jeden Schlag seines Herzens zu zählen.

Dreihundertfünfundsechzig Herzschläge. Irgendwo weinte ein Kind. Und Carlisle brannte.

Siebentausendeinhundertdrei Herzschläge. Ein Hund bellte. Und Carlisle brannte.

Fünfzehntausendachthundertzweiunddreißig Herzschläge. Etwas veränderte sich. Im ersten Augenblick war Carlisle erleichtert. Die scheinbar ewigen Flammen in seinem Körper zogen sich zurück. Es waren nur Millimeter in seinen Finger- und Zehenspitzen, doch die waren frei von Schmerz, frei von der Qual.

Ganz langsam wich der Schmerz immer weiter und weiter. Carlisle spürte jeden Bruchteil eines Millimeters, war um jedes bisschen dankbar, bis er realisierte, dass die Hitze in seinem Herzen weiter anschwoll. Wie war das nur möglich? Er hatte geglaubt einen grausameren Schmerz könne es nicht geben und nun wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Die Qualen verdoppelten, verdreifachten, vervielfachten sich, wuchsen ins unermessliche.

Seine Arme und Beine waren nun frei, doch das war keine wirkliche Erlösung. Sein Herz galoppierte davon, heißer, heißer, bis es zu einer hektisch pulsierenden Sonne wurde.

Schneller, heißer, schneller und noch heißer.

Carlisle biss mit aller Macht die Zähne zusammen. Lange würde er es nicht mehr ertragen stumm zu bleiben, wenn diese Qual noch wenige Sekunden länger anhalten würde, dann würde er schreien.

In diesem Augenblick stolperte sein galoppierendes Herz. Es setzte einige Schläge aus, raste ein Stück weiter und setzte dann erneut für einen Moment aus. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen schlug es noch ein mal.

Und dann war Stille. Der Schmerz war fort. Einzig ein unerträgliches Durstgefühl war geblieben, ein trockenes Brennen in seiner Kehle, das jedoch nichts war verglichen mit dem was er gerade erst durchlitten hatte.

Hatte sein Körper das Gift letztlich besiegt?

Verwirrt atmete Carlisle tief ein. Der Geruch der fauligen Kartoffeln stach ihm augenblicklich unangenehm in der Nase, er konnte sie fast auf der Zunge schmecken, pelzig, schleimig. Und irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Er musste aufstehen. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken, da stand er bereits. Mitten in dem Haufen der verrottenden Kartoffeln.

Erneut atmete er tief ein. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Staubflocken in der Luft. Alles war so klar, so deutlich. Er konnte ohne Probleme selbst die kleinsten Staubflöckchen am anderen Ende des Kellers erkennen. Es war dunkel – und zeitgleich auch nicht.

Er schaute nach oben. Der Keller hatte eine winzige Luke, durch die er gefallen war. Eine moderige Leiter führte nach oben, Carlisle bezweifelte, dass sie ihn tragen würde. Er würde versuchen müssen zu springen, hoffend, dass er hoch genug springen konnte, um dem stinkenden Loch zu entkommen.

Es war einfacher als erwartet. Als würde er nur einen Schritt nach oben machen. Eben war er noch in dem düsteren Loch und schon stand er auch bereits auf der Straße.

Ein weiteres mal atmete er tief ein und wurde regelrecht überwältigt von all den Gerüchen, die sich hier versammelten.

Irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf bemerkte er mit Erstaunen, dass es egal war ob er atmete oder nicht. Seine Lunge schien die Luft nicht zu brauchen, aber dennoch war es angenehm, denn mit jedem Atemzug konnte er die Welt um sich herum riechen, konnte sie regelrecht schmecken.

Es war Nacht, die Straße verlassen. Das war ein Glück, die Bewohner hätten sich wahrscheinlich erschreckt, wenn urplötzlich jemand aus dem kleinen Kellerloch kam, vollkommen verdreckt durch die fauligen und erdigen Kartoffeln. Vermutlich wussten sie auch bereits, dass man ihn suchte, und Carlisle war sich unsicher, ob es klug war nach Hause zurück zu kehren, oder ob er dann erneut durch das Feuer würde gehen müssen.

Wenn nur der unerträgliche Durst nicht wäre. Er würde irgendwo etwas zu trinken finden müssen. Anscheinend war es auch endlich wärmer geworden, obwohl es Nacht war, war ihm nicht kalt, sein Atem gefror nicht, wenn er ausatmete. Endlich! Das winterliche Wetter war eine Tortur für alle Menschen dieses Landes.

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, ganz leise, damit ihn niemand hörte.

Unter ihm knackte etwas und er spürte Wasser über seine Füße schwappen. Als er hinab blickte, sah er etwas, dass ihn verwirrte.

Es erstaunte ihn nicht so sehr, dass er nur noch einen Schuh trug, der Verlust war vermutlich irgendwann in dem Moment passiert, als der Dämon ihn festgehalten hatte und er sich vergeblich versucht hatte zu wehren. Was viel erstaunlicher war, war der Anblick der Pfütze in der er stand.

Es war, als wäre die Pfütze von einer dünnen Glasscheibe bedeckt, welche unter seinem Gewicht nachgegeben hatte und dann zerbrochen war. Die Scherben schwammen auf dem Wasser.

Er bückte sich und bemerkte irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf wie seltsam es war wie er sich bewegte. Jedesmal, wenn er eine Bewegung machen wollte, war sie bereits in dem gleichen Moment schon geschehen, als wäre keinerlei Zeit vergangen.

Er hob eine der Scherben an und betrachtete sie.

Es war keine Glasscherbe.

Es war Eis.

Die Pfütze war mit Eis bedeckt. Wie konnte das Wasser dann aber warm sein? Wie war es möglich, dass sich die Luft so warm anfühlte und das Eis nicht schmolz? Und weshalb schmolz es nicht in seiner Hand? Weshalb fühlte sich auch das Eis nicht kalt an?

„Was ist passiert", flüsterte er entsetzt. Seine Stimme, sie klang so anders als zuvor. Glockenrein. Nichts war von dem leichten Kratzen übrig, dass in seiner Stimme lag seitdem er in den Stimmwechsel gekommen war.

Und seine Kehle brannte so, dieser Durst, der sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund drängte. Für einen Moment erwog er, einfach das Stück Eis in den Mund zu stecken, egal wie dreckig es war. Ein weiteres mal atmete er tief ein. Etwas hier in der Gegend roch so köstlich. Warm, süß.

Er hörte ein vertrautes Geräusch. Das schlagen eines Herzens. Nein, nicht eines Herzens. Das Schlagen vieler Herzen. Er hörte Blut durch Körper rauschen. Er konnte es riechen.

Und er wollte es. Er wollte nicht das Eis, er wollte das Blut. So sehr wie er noch nie zuvor etwas gewollt hatte. Seine Kehle brannte, sein Mund wurde wässrig, sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper spannten sich an in der Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde.

Blut. Er brauchte es, er musste es haben.

Entsetzt ließ er das Eisstück fallen. Mit einem leisen Klirren fiel es zu Boden und zersprang in tausende kleine Stücke.

Jetzt wusste er es. Er konnte nicht nach Hause. Er würde niemals wieder heimkehren können. Sein Körper hatte das Gift nicht besiegt, es war genau umgekehrt, das Gift hatte ihn besiegt. Es hatte ihn verwandelt, hatte ihn zu genau so einem Dämon gemacht wie diejenigen, die er gejagt hatte. Und nun wollte alles an ihm genauso grausam sein wie das Wesen, dass ihn gebissen hatte. Er wollte töten, wollte das Blut der Menschen.

Ekel überkam ihm, ekel vor sich selbst. Er musste fort, so schnell es ging und so weit es ging.

Panisch wirbelte er herum und rannte.

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf staunte er über die Geschwindigkeit, die er entwickelte, während er durch die winzigen Gassen der schlafenden Stadt jagte, so schnell, dass ein Mensch nichts weiter als einen verwischten Blitz sehen würde, der vorbei jagte.

Rasch hatte er die Stadt hinter sich gelassen, doch Carlisle blieb nicht stehen. Er lief und lief. Tiefer und tiefer in die Wälder Englands, möglichst weit fort von den Menschen, nach deren Blut sein Körper so sehnlichst schrie.

**Anmerkung:**

In meiner ersten Fassung, wurden die von Carlisles Vater beschuldigten Menschen noch vor ein Gericht gestellt und dann verurteilt. Doch die Beschreibung von der Szene in der Carlisle letztlich gebissen wurde, brachte mich dazu, das wieder zu ändern. Stephenie schreibt, dass er den Mob anführte, der mit Mistgabeln und ähnlichem bewaffnet den Unsterblichen folgte. Das spricht eher für direkte Lynchjustiz als für das Verfahren, wo die Beschuldigten vor das Gericht kommen. Carlisle wird sich diese Lynchjustiz eher nicht selbst ausgedacht haben, das passt nicht zu seinem Charakter. Es wird eher das gewesen sein, was auch sein Vater vor ihm üblicherweise tat. Daher habe ich auch Opfer wie die Hebamme auf diese Art sterben lassen.

Der August 1663 zeichnete sich durch ungewöhnlich frostiges Wetter aus, speziell der 28. August. Dass dies die Menschen damals sehr beunruhigte, schließlich waren sie damals noch viel stärker auf das Wetter angewiesen als wir es heute sind, ist nur verständlich. Für mich ist es da eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass in gerade einer solchen schwierigen Zeit verstärkt an die Existenz von Dämonen und Hexen geglaubt wird.

Das Wort „Vampir" lasse ich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt der Geschichte jedoch aus, da dieses Wort damals noch ungebräuchlich und unbekannt war.

Die sehr strenge Glaubensweise, die Carlisles Vater so sehr verteidigte und die während Cromwells Zeiten durchaus gefördert wurde, war jedoch bei der allgemeinen Bevölkerung im Sinken begriffen. So hatten zwischen 1642 und 1660 die Theater geschlossen, doch nun wieder geöffnet. Auf den Bühnen standen nun auch erstmalig Frauen in den weiblichen Hauptrollen, Margaret Hughes war eine von ihnen. Sie spielte möglicherweise die erste wirklich weibliche Desdemona in Shakespeares Othello. Es begann das Zeitalter der Aufklärung.

Carlisle dürfte das durchaus gefallen haben, seine Neugier wurde durch Publikationen von noch heute bekannten Philosophen wie John Locke, gefördert und auch ein wenig gestillt.

Carlisles Vater blieb jedoch von der alten Schule, er dürfte diese Neuerungen als Teufelswerk bezeichnet haben. Und so blieb der menschliche Carlisle hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner puritanischen Erziehung, die ihn letztlich dazu brachte sich an die Spitze des Mobs zu stellen, nachdem er sich sicher war, einen echten Dämon entdeckt zu haben, als auch seinem Wissensdurst, den er während seines menschlichen Lebens wahrscheinlich nur sehr begrenzt ausleben durfte.

Erst die Verwandlung in einen Vampir, löste Carlisle endgültig von dem Puritanismus seines Vaters und gab ihm den Weg frei selbst ein Teil der großen Aufklärung zu werden.


	9. September 1663, irgendwo im Norden Schot

**September 1663, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Mit jedem Tag der verging, brannte Carlisles Kehle stärker, wurde sein Verlangen nach Blut dringlicher. Und mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde seine Verzweiflung größer.

Dies war die Hölle. Und aus der Hölle gab es kein Entrinnen.

Er versuchte es, er versuchte es immer wieder, doch nichts gelang, nichts befreite ihn.

Er hatte versucht sich in einer verlassenen Scheune zu erhängen. Er hatte geweihten Boden betreten und ein Kreuz berührt, aber nichts war geschehen.

Er hatte keinerlei Nahrung zu sich genommen, und war doch noch nicht verhungert. Blut. Es schüttelte ihn noch immer allein bei dem Gedanken, dass dies nun seine Nahrung sein sollte. Er würde nicht töten. Niemals. Lieber wollte er selbst sterben.

Doch leider war das einfacher gesagt als letztlich getan.

Jetzt saß er irgendwo auf einem Stein, in seiner Hand ein alter schrumpeliger Apfel.

Er hatte nichts zu sich genommen bisher. Was würde geschehen, wenn er versuchen würde diesen Apfel zu essen? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass nichts an ihm es wollte. Er konnte sich entfernt daran erinnern, dass er früher einmal Äpfel geliebt hatte, doch das war längst vorbei. Dieser Apfel erschien ihm nur widerlich. Der Geruch war unangenehm, abstoßend. Vielleicht sollte dieser Geruch ihn davor warnen, ihm sagen, dass dieser Apfel nun für seinen neuen Körper giftig war?

Er wollte nicht an sein eigenes Spiegelbild denken, dass er vor wenigen Tagen in einer Pfütze gesehen hatte.

Er hatte sich kaum selbst wiedererkannt.

Seine Haut war blasser als je zuvor, sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Unebenheiten verloren, es war die perfekte Schönheit, doch am erschreckendsten waren seine Augen gewesen. Sie waren blutrot.

Er atmete einmal tief ein, schloss die Augen und biss dann in den Apfel den er in der Hand hielt.

Der Geschmack war grässlich. Ein schleimiger, matschiger Klumpen. Angeekelt schluckte er ihn hinunter und biss erneut vom Apfel ab. So rasch er konnte aß er ihn komplett auf und wartete. Nichts. Es geschah gar nichts. Keinerlei Erscheinungen einer Vergiftung.

Es half auch nicht gegen das Brennen in seinem Hals. Nur das Gefühl von einem widerlichen Klumpen in seinem Magen blieb zurück und dieses Gefühl verschwand auch nicht, bis er etliche Tage später den Apfel wieder hochwürgte.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen einen Baum, welcher sofort zersplitterte und krachend zu Boden fiel.

Schließlich dachte er an die Klippen.

Der Anblick war überwältigend. Mehr als vierzig Meter tief ging es hinab zu einem kleinen Strand aus Fels, umspült von dem tosenden Meer. Er hatte zuvor bereits versucht von Häusern und Brücken zu springen, ohne Erfolg. Doch er war niemals so tief gefallen.

Er würde mit dem Kopf voran springen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass selbst ein einfacher Sprung auf jeden Fall tödlich sein musste. Er hatte in den vergangenen drei Wochen gelernt, dass sein Körper wesentlich robuster war, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, doch dies konnte niemand überleben. Nicht einmal das Monster, zu dem er geworden war.

Welch Ironie, dass sie versucht hatten mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln gegen die Monster vorzugehen! Jetzt wusste er erst, wie absurd dieser Versuch von Anfang an gewesen war. Sie hätten mit ihren Waffen nicht den winzigsten Kratzer verursacht, wenn es ihnen denn überhaupt je gelungen wäre, die teuflischen Wesen zu fangen. Carlisle hatte seine eigene Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit schon am ersten Tag entdeckt. Kein Mensch konnte da mithalten.

Und kein Mensch würde wegen ihm sterben müssen.

Also bekreuzigte er sich, blickte gen Himmel und flüsterte leise: „Gnade mir Gott." Dann sprang er mit einem Kopfsprung hinab in die Tiefe.

Das Krachen des Aufpralls war gewaltig. Noch lauter als die tosende See barst der Felsen in zahlreiche Stücke und Carlisle fand sich treiben im Meer wieder, zwischen scharfkantigen Felsstücken, die ihm die ohnehin bereits stark zerrissene Kleidung weiter zerfetzten. Sein Kopf hatte den Fels zerschmettert, nicht der Fels ihn. Der Sturz hatte ihn nicht getötet, oder besser, ihn nicht aus der ewigen Hölle befreit, denn sein stummes Herz zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass er auch nicht mehr wirklich am Leben war.

Er war weder tot, noch lebendig – und sein ganzer Körper schrie nach menschlichem Blut.

Er schwamm weit hinaus, hoffte, dass irgendwann seine Kräfte nachlassen würden und er ertrank, doch selbst als er das Ufer schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte er gerade erst damit begonnen zu schwimmen. Sein Körper zeigte keinerlei Müdigkeit.

Er tauchte ab, ließ das Wasser über seinen Kopf schwappen.

Wie tief würde er tauchen können?

Er versuchte es. Das Licht, das durch die Wasseroberfläche zu ihm drang wurde weniger und weniger. Seine Sicht störte es nicht, er konnte weiterhin jeden Fisch erkennen, jedes Schwebteilchen, dass im Meer trieb. Es wurden weniger und weniger Fische, das Wasser immer klarer und noch immer störte ihn der Mangel an Luft nicht. Es störte ihn auch nicht, dass der Druck zunahm, sich das Wasser immer fester an seinen Körper presste. Und irgendwann war er unten angekommen. Der Boden war mit feinem Sand bedeckt, der leicht aufwirbelte, als er ihn berührte.

Drei Tage wartete er. Und nichts geschah mit ihm. Er ertrank nicht.

Also tauchte er wieder auf und schwamm zurück zur Küste. Seine Kehle brannte weiter wie Feuer. Durst, schrecklicher Durst.

Er würde seinem Körper nicht geben wonach er verlangte. Wenn es so sein sollte, dass er bis in die Ewigkeit die brennenden Qualen ertragen musste, dann war es eben so. Er dachte an die Höhlen, die er vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte. Sie waren nicht weit von hier, doch was viel wichtiger war: ebenso wie hier gab es dort weit und breit keine Menschen. Die Höhlen waren tief und verzweigt, wenn er sich tief in ihnen versteckte, dann konnte es ihm hoffentlich gelingen standhaft zu bleiben. Vielleicht würde Gott sich dann auch irgendwann erbarmen und ihn erlösen. Vielleicht musste er nur länger warten, bis der Hungertod ihn aus dieser Hölle befreite.


	10. Oktober 1663, irgendwo im Norden Schottl

**Oktober 1663, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Es war ein Fehler gewesen hierher zu kommen. Das wusste er jetzt. Aber es war zu spät, um diesen Fehler zu korrigieren.

Sein Durst und sein Verlangen nach Blut wuchs ins Unermessliche. Seine Willenskraft reichte gerade eben dafür aus, dass er an diesem Ort blieb. Er wusste, wenn er ihn jetzt verließ, dann würden ihn seine Beinen ganz automatisch zu der nächsten Siedlung tragen, sein eigener Willen war nicht stark genug, um das noch zu verhindern.

Alles was er konnte, war tief verborgen in dieser Höhle bleiben, gänzlich reglos.

Er lernte mehr über sich selbst und das Wesen, dass er jetzt war. Eine grausame Lektion war: der entsetzliche Durst nach Blut konnte weiterhin ansteigen, von Tag zu Tag, Minute zu Minute, Sekunde zu Sekunde, wuchs er an. Eine weitere Lektion war, dass er tatsächlich dennoch nicht starb, verdursten oder verhungern war anscheinend nicht möglich. Die dritte Lektion war: Stille. Reglosigkeit.

Seit einem Monat hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt, nicht den winzigsten Millimeter. Es gab nur Stille und Reglosigkeit. Ohne Schlaf.

Entfernt konnte er sich daran erinnern, in einem Holzbett mit Stroh gelegen zu haben, Stroh das er zuvor ordentlich geschichtet hatte, damit es bequem war. Wie er darin geschlafen hatte.

Er brauchte kein Stroh mehr. Er konnte genauso gut auf dem harten Stein liegen. Genau genommen musste er auch nicht liegen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ebenso gut hätte stehen können, genauso reglos, und es wäre ihm nicht unangenehm geworden.

Doch die Höhle war an dieser Stelle so niedrig, dass er nur liegen konnte.

Diese verdammte Höhle.

Er hätte wirklich nicht hierher kommen sollen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Es war zwar richtig, dass sie weitab von jeglichen menschlichen Behausungen lag, doch das war noch lange keine Garantie dafür, dass hier wirklich niemals jemand vorbei kam. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken was geschehen würde, wenn ein Mensch dieser Höhle auch nur nahe kommen würde. Er wusste nur zu gut, was dann passieren würde.

Und eines Tages würde es soweit sein.

Er hätte auf dem Grund des Meeres bleiben sollen. Auch wenn selbst das auf Dauer wohl nicht ausgereicht hätte.

Wenn sein Durst weiterhin stärker wurde, sein Wille weiterhin schwächer... wie lange würde es dauern, bis seine Widerstandskraft brach?

Er fing an Verständnis für die Wesen zu empfinden, die ihn erst zu dem gemacht hatten was er nun war. Es waren nicht einmal eineinhalb Monate vergangen und er musste bereits mit all seiner Kraft gegen den grausamen Blutdurst kämpfen. Er konnte verstehen, dass andere in derselben Situation den Kampf aufgaben, dass sie dem Blutdurst nachgaben und töteten. Sie schienen keine wirklich andere Wahl zu haben. Sie konnten sich selbst anscheinend nicht töten – und ebenso wenig schien es möglich sein dauerhaft diesem Brennen in der Kehle zu widerstehen.

Wahrscheinlich war es auch gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen ihn zu einem der ihren zu machen. Carlisle vermutete, dass der Dämon – oder besser, das Wesen – wie er es nun mangels besserer Bezeichnung nannte, als eigentliche Ziel gehabt hatte sein Blut zu trinken, nicht ihn zu verwandeln. Nur der Mann, dessen Namen Carlisle vergessen hatte, hatte ihn gestört.

Vielleicht war auch dieses Wesen irgendwann durch ein solches Versehen entstanden? Hatte ebenfalls nie dieses Los tragen wollen? Wer wusste schon wo der Ursprung all dessen lag, wen der Teufel zuerst mit diesem Fluch belegt hatte, einem Fluch der sich dann auf jeden übertrug, der das Pech hatte zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Und Carlisle wusste nun, dass er sein Glück regelrecht herausgefordert hatte mit der Jagd auf diese Wesen. In dem Augenblick in dem er die Jagd begonnen hatte, hatte es für ihn nur zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben. Seinen Tod oder die Verwandlung. Er wünschte, es wäre sein Tod gewesen.


	11. November 1663, irgendwo im Norden Schott

**November ****1663, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Durst. Blut. Brennende Kehle.


	12. Januar 1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottla

**Januar ****1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Durst! Blut! Brennende Kehle!

Anmerkung: und wieder geht es morgen (wieder kurz) weiter.


	13. März 1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottland

**März ****1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

DURST! BLUT! BRENNENDE KEHLE!

Anmerkung:

Ich habe mir diese extremst kurzen Kapitel nicht grundlos ausgedacht. Inspiriert wurde ich von Stephenie Meyers leeren Kapiteln in New Moon. Sie sind ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass manchmal NICHTS wesentlich mehr aussagt, als tausend Worte.

Für Carlisle gibt es in diesen Monaten NICHTS. Außer der Gier nach Blut, dem stetig stärker werdenden Verlangen. Diese Steigerung verdeutliche ich durch Satzzeichen und schließlich gar durch die komplette Großschreibung der Worte.

1


	14. April 1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottlan

**April ****1664, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Es störte Carlisle nicht, dass er im Nassen lag. Das Wasser des schmelzenden Schnees floss direkt in die Höhle und längst lag er in einer mehreren Zentimeter tiefen Pfütze.

Es war egal. Er merkte es nicht einmal wirklich.

Sein Wille war gebrochen, seine Widerstandskraft existierte nicht mehr. Er hangelte sich nur noch von Sekunde zu Sekunde, als...

...das Geräusch von klopfenden Herzen, die Wärme die sie ausstrahlten, warmes, süßes Blut!

Er dachte nicht mehr. Er flog nur noch.

Blutrausch trieb ihn vorwärts, so rasch, dass sein Opfer ihn nicht kommen sah, dass es tot war noch ehe es bemerkte, dass es angefallen wurde. So rasch, dass auch sein zweites Opfer kaum mitbekam, was mit dem ersten geschehen war, ehe es ebenfalls bereits tot war. So rasch, dass das dritte Opfer nur wenige Schritte weit rennen konnte, ehe es so wie die anderen beiden starb.

Auch das vierte Opfer kam nur wenige Meter weit.

Und erst dann hielt er inne, erst dann kam er wieder wirklich zu sich. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle war fast fort. Nur ein zartes kaum spürbares kratzen war zurück geblieben, ein fernes Echo von dem, was einmal gewesen war.

Sein vom Tauwasser durchnässtes, zerrissenes Hemd, klebte an ihm, jetzt rot gefärbt von all dem Blut.

Er blickte zu seinen Händen, an denen das Blut klebte und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Was hatte er getan? Was war hier gerade geschehen? Wieviele hatte er in seinem Blutrausch getötet?

Seine Opfer lagen hinter ihm. Er wusste, dass er sich umdrehen musste, wusste, dass er sich dem stellen musste. Wenn er sie schon auf so grausame Art aus dem Leben gerissen hatte, so musste er ihnen zumindest die letzte Ehre erweisen und sie begraben.

Doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er nicht das was er erwartet hatte.

Hier lagen nicht die Leichen von Menschen, die den schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatten, seiner Höhle zu nahe zu kommen.

Er stand vor den Leichen von einer kleinen Gruppe Rehe. Die Augen starr in den Himmel gerichtet, ihr Fell blutverschmiert.

Rehe.

Tiere.

Er hatte Tiere getötet, nur Tiere. Keine Menschen. Und ihr Blut hatte seinen grässlichen Durst gestillt, hatte ihm seine Kraft zurück gegeben.

Er konnte sich also von Tierblut ernähren? Er musste gar nicht zwingend Menschen für ihr Blut töten?

Diese Erkenntnis war neu für Carlisle. Und eine unwahrscheinliche Erleichterung. Er hatte schwammige menschliche Erinnerungen wie er das Fleisch von Tieren gegessen hatte. Nun trank er ihr Blut. Das war kein so großer Unterschied.

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf den schmelzenden Schnee fallen und lachte. Das erste mal seitdem er in diesem steinharten Körper erwacht war, lachte er.

Er musste kein Ungeheuer sein. Er konnte seinen Durst auch auf andere Wege besiegen!

1


	15. Januar 1668, irgendwo im Norden Schottla

**Januar 1668, irgendwo im Norden Schottlands**

Es gab immer noch neue Dinge, die Carlisle über sich und seine neue Existenz lernte, selbst nach einigen Jahren. Am interessantesten war die Erkenntnis, dass Blut von Lebewesen zu Lebewesen anders schmeckte. Er bevorzugte weiterhin am meisten Rehe, vielleicht aus Sentimentalität, da sie die ersten Tiere gewesen waren, die seinen Blutdurst gestillt hatten.

Kleine Tiere wie Eichhörnchen oder Ratten waren eher nutzlos, sie enthielten einfach nicht genügend Blut. Wölfe mochte er am zweitliebsten.

Das Blut von Menschen hatte weiterhin eine unwahrscheinlich hohe Anziehungskraft auf ihn. Selbst das süßeste Reh roch niemals auch nur annähernd so gut, wie Menschen es taten. Carlisle hatte ein volles Jahr nach seiner Entdeckung gewartet, ehe er sich einer Siedlung genähert hatte und weitere Monate, ehe er sich getraut hatte nachts durch die Straßen zu gehen.

Erst seit einem Jahr wagte er es, auch direkt den Menschen zu begegnen, jedoch hielt er immer Abstand von ihnen, achtete sorgsam darauf, sie nicht zu berühren.

Er ging nicht oft unter Menschen, denn nur selten war er dafür gut genug angezogen. Er hasste es zu stehlen, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sonst an Kleidung heran kommen sollte und so tat er es wenigstens so selten wie möglich.

Die eigenwilligste Erkenntnis, die er über sich entdeckte, war die Reaktion seines Körpers auf Sonnenlicht. Er war regelrecht erschrocken, als er sah wie sein Körper strahlte und glänzte.

Die Farbe seiner Augen war etwas anderes, dafür brauchte er länger um es zu bemerken. Er sah sich selbst nicht oft. Nur selten erhaschte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild auf der Oberfläche eines Sees oder in den Scheiben eines Hauses. Und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis er den Zusammenhang seiner Augenfarbe und seines Durstes erkannte. Sie konnten schwarz vor Durst, oder goldgelb nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd sein. Nur das grausame Rot, dass er beim allerersten mal noch in London gesehen hatte, das kam nie wieder zurück. Er vermisste es nicht. Auch wenn er gerne seine alte menschliche Augenfarbe zurück bekommen hätte, so konnte er mit den goldgelben Augen gut leben.

Anderen seiner Art begegnete er nie. Bis zu jenem Tag kurz nach dem Jahreswechsel, im Januar 1668.

Er erschrak, als er den süßlichen, leicht blumigen Geruch wahrnahm. Obwohl er keinerlei Erfahrungen mit anderen hatte, so wusste er dennoch sofort was es war. Hier war jemand wie er. Ein anderes Wesen seiner Art.

Was sollte er tun? Sollte er davon laufen? Oder sollte er es aufsuchen?

Er entschied schnell. Früher oder später würde er wohl doch einem dieser Wesen begegnen, da konnte es auch genauso gut jetzt sein. Zudem sehnte er sich danach endlich wieder mit irgendwem zu sprechen. In all der Zeit hatte er mit niemandem mehr ein Wort gewechselt. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie friedfertig andere seiner Art sein mochten, wie sie reagierten, wenn sie auf Fremde trafen, so musste er den Anderen finden.

Er folgte der Spur. Sie führte tief in den Wald hinein. Am Anfang einer Lichtung endete sie abrupt.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, als er mit einem mal von einem heftigen Schlag getroffen wurde, der von oben kam. Rascher als er denken konnte, lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, der andere auf ihm, er hielt ihm mit einer Hand die Arme fest, die andere hatte er an Carlisles Kehle. Rote Augen glänzten ihn misstrauisch an.

Trotz der misslichen Lage in der er war, fing Carlisle einfach an zu sprechen.

„Hallo", sagte er freundlich. „Ich bin Carlisle. Ich komme aus London..." Er erzählte dem Fremden seine ganze Geschichte, als er bei den Rehen ankam, die er getötet hatte, unterbrach der andere ihn.

„Moment, du hast was?!"

„Ich habe das Blut der Rehe getrunken."

Die Hand, die bis eben noch fest an Carlisles Kehle gelegen hatte, verschwand von dort. Langsam stand er auf und ließ Carlisle frei. Er betrachtete den goldäugigen Mann, der vor sich stand.

„Du musst vollkommen wahnsinnig sein. Und was ist überhaupt mit deinen Augen los?"

Der Fremde sprach nicht mehr viel danach. Er stellte sich als Alistair vor und hörte Carlisle bei seinen Erzählungen zu. Oftmals schüttelte er den Kopf, voller Unverständnis.

Doch die wenigen Dinge, die er sagte, gaben Carlisle neue Einblicke über seine neue Existenz.

Anscheinend hatten alle anderen roten Augen, Alistair hatte nie einen mit Carlisles Augenfarbe gesehen, Alistair vermutete schließlich, dass es an Carlisles eigenwilliger Art sich ernähren liegen könnte. Und sie nannten sich Vampire. Ein Wort, an das Carlisle nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und er erzählte Carlisle von den Volturi und deren Gesetz, dass sich ein Vampir niemals den Menschen offenbaren durfte. Er sprach abschätzig über sie, offensichtlich schien er sie nicht zu mögen. Doch das musste nicht viel bedeuten, Carlisle merkte rasch, dass Alistair grundsätzlich niemanden mochte. Und so überraschte es ihn auch nicht, dass er sich nach einem Tag verabschiedete. Carlisle wäre gerne länger bei ihm geblieben, doch er spürte, dass der andere Vampir die Einsamkeit bevorzugte und so ließ er ihn gehen.


	16. August 1674, London

**August 1674, London**

11 Jahre war es her. 11 Jahre, in denen er London nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Als er nun zurück kehrte, war er erschrocken wie sehr sich die Stadt verändert hatte. Seine Erinnerungen an sie waren verschwommen und undeutlich, wie all seine menschlichen Erinnerungen, aber doch bemerkte er den Unterschied deutlich. Das gesamte Stadtbild hatte sich enorm verändert.

Verloren stand er vor der Kirche, in der sein Vater immer gepredigt hatte. Sie war eine Ruine. Schwarz verkohlte Balken standen hoch in den Himmel hinaus. Auch sonst sah er überall Zeichen eines Brandes, der vor etlichen Jahren gewütet haben musste. Die Fläche auf der er diese Anzeichen fand war riesig. Der Brand musste gewaltig gewesen sein!

Er zog sich seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht – denn er wusste, dass niemand ihn erkennen durfte - und wanderte weiter durch die Straßen, die sich so verändert hatten.

Unbewusst führte ihn sein Weg automatisch zu einem großen Gebäude.

Das Theater der King's Company.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein Theaterstück gesehen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war er noch nie im Theater gewesen, sein Vater hätte es ihm sicherlich verboten. Doch es reizte ihn, er wollte es sehen. Und das Stück, das für den nächsten Tag an dem Brett angekündigt wurde, kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Othello. Von William Shakespeare.

Eine dunkle Erinnerung flackerte in ihm auf. Ein junger Mann, der neben ihm auf einem Strohballen saß und erzählte. Er erzählte von dem Stück. Weil er es gesehen hatte? Nein, so wie sich die Erzählung anhörte, hatte er wohl nur von einem gehört, der es mal sah. Und dennoch sprudelte die Begeisterung aus dem jungen Mann, eine wahrlich ansteckende Begeisterung.

Carlisle hatte kein Geld, um eine Karte zu kaufen, doch das sollte das geringste Problem sein. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt der König im Verstecken zu sein. So schlüpfte er in der dunklen Nacht mühelos durch ein offenes Fenster und es fiel ihm auch nicht schwer, sich in dem riesigen Gebäude zu verstecken.

Erst als er hörte, wie sich am nächsten Abend das Gebäude mit Menschen füllte, trat er aus seinem Versteck hervor und mischte sich unter das Volk.

Was er sah erstaunte ihn. Niemals hatte er Worte von solcher Schönheit gehört, niemals eine solch erstaunliche Geschichte. Er hatte bereits Menschen mit schwarzer Haut gesehen, sie waren Sklaven, wurden von jedem missachtet.

Doch nun stand diese schöne weiße Frau auf der Bühne und liebte diesen schwarzen Mann so sehr und er war der tragische Held der Geschichte. Durch Verleumdung in die rasende Eifersucht getrieben, so dass er sie schließlich mordete, um dann zu spät zu erkennen, dass seine liebste unschuldig war und sich letztlich selbst das Leben zu nehmen.

Der Gedanke Mitleid mit dem Schicksal der Liebenden zu haben war neu für Carlisle. Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass eine solche Liebe entstehen könnte, er hatte grundsätzlich nie über die Gefühle schwarzer Menschen nachgedacht.

Er war so gefesselt von seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, dass eine Frau aus dem Publikum ihn die ganze Zeit betrachtete.

Erst als er das Theater verlassen wollte, entdeckte er ihren bohrenden Blick.

Er hätte davon laufen sollen, es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, doch er tat es nicht. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, spürte er wie sie ihm folgte.

Sie folgte ihm den ganzen Weg, bis zu der Kirchenruine. Er schlüpfte durch das verkohlte Eingangstor und verbarg sich in einem der tiefdunklen Seitenschiffe. Er hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie das Mittelschiff entlang ging und schließlich in der Mitte stehen blieb. Sie blickte sich um, doch Carlisle wusste, dass ihre Augen zu schwach waren, um ihn zu sehen.

Er konnte ihren Herzschlag hören, laut, schnell, ein wenig zu schnell um normal zu sein.

„Kannst du mich hören? Ich bete zu Gott, dass du es kannst."

Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie ihn persönlich ansprach, ohne die förmliche Anrede zu benutzen. Sie musste ihn kennen, sogar sehr gut kennen. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, dass er jemals hierher gekommen war. Er hätte der Stadt fern bleiben sollen. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Wer auch immer sie war, sie hatte ihn erkannt.

Sie begann aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen, von dieser Kirche in der sie geheiratet hatte, von ihrem bald elfjährigen Sohn Thomas, der ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt und ihr ganzes Glück war und der ihr so fleißig mit allem half. Von einer Sarah, die ziemlich genau ein Jahr vor dem großen Brand an der Pest starb. Von Carlisles Vater, der über Wochen hinweg bei jeder Predigt über den Märtyrertod seines Sohnes und ihres Mannes sprach, voller Stolz, und wie sie ihm jedesmal am liebsten dafür die Augen ausgekratzt hätte. Wie sie schließlich doch ihren Frieden gefunden hatte und ihr Glück, mit ihrem Kind.

„Es gibt nur eines, was mir keine Ruhe bereiten will", sagte sie. „Und das ist, dass ich niemals erfahren habe, was mit meinem Ehemann Thomas, dem Vater meines Sohnes, geschehen ist. Du und Thomas, ihr wurdet niemals gefunden. Einzig die Leiche eines dritten Mannes wurde Wochen später entdeckt, doch ihr wart verschwunden."

Sie drehte sich suchend um sich selbst, für einen Moment schauten ihre Augen in Carlisles Richtung, doch sie sah ihn nicht in der Dunkelheit.

„Bitte", flehte sie. „Bitte, erzähle mir was mit Thomas geschehen ist. Bitte."

Thomas.

So hieß der junge Mann, der Carlisle von Othello erzählt hatte, so voller Inbrunst und Überzeugung. Strahlende immer fröhliche Augen. Thomas, so hieß der Mann, der vergeblich versucht hatte ihn vor dem Vampir zu retten und dafür sein eigenes Leben gab.

Thomas. Sein bester Freund Thomas.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie. Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Er starb, als er versuchte mich vor dem Dämon zu retten. Das Monster tötete ihn. Ich weiß nicht, was mit seiner Leiche geschah, aber ich denke, es nahm ihn mit sich."

Sie schluchzte leise, versuchte sich in die Richtung zu drehen aus der seine Stimme kam, doch das Echo seiner Worte prallte von allen Wänden ab und verwirrt blieb sie wieder stehen.

„Danke", hauchte sie atemlos. „Das klingt nach meinem Thomas, ich danke dir."

Sie blickt auf den steinigen Boden zu ihren Füßen.

„Ich hatte immer für eure heile Rückkehr gebetet, auch als ich längst spürte, dass ihr niemals zurück kehren würdet. Noch immer bete ich jeden Abend für euer beider Seelenheil und heute Abend werde ich Gott dafür danken, dass er wenigstens dich verschonte."

„Ich wurde nicht verschont."

Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Doch, Carlisle, das wurdest du. Gott wollte in jener Nacht deinen Tod nicht, Er hat etwas anderes mit dir vor und ich bin mir sicher, dass du Seine Erwartungen mehr als erfüllen wirst."

Carlisle machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, so dass er schließlich im Halbdunkel stand.

Sie hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, als sie ihn sah. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass sie ohnmächtig werden könnte, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und schickte ein kurzes Gebet in den Himmel.

„Danke, Gott, danke."

Dann sah sie Carlisle fest an.

„Gehe nicht zu deinem Vater, er ist ein alter Mann und würde dieses Geschenk Gottes nicht verstehen."

„Es ist mehr ein Geschenk des Teufels."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Carlisle, das ist es nicht. Der Teufel mag dich heraus gefordert haben, doch ich habe niemals jemanden kennengelernt mit einem reineren Herzen als du es hast. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Gott schon immer an deiner Seite stand, egal was geschah, und dich auch künftig nicht verlassen wird."

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand. Carlisle spürte die Wärme, die ihr Körper abstrahlte.

„Du bist keinen Tag älter geworden", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm und dann streckte sie die Hand aus und strich ihm einmal sanft über die Wange. „Deine Haut ist kalt." Ihre Augen schauten ihn freundlich, fast liebevoll an.

Es würde mehrere Jahrhunderte dauern, bis Carlisle – abgesehen von Fieberkranken - erneut auf einen Menschen treffen würde, der nicht vor der Berührung zurück zuckte, nicht über die Kälte seiner Haut erschrak. In diesem Augenblick fiel Carlisle auch wieder ihr Name ein. Sie hieß Elizabeth. Er konnte noch nicht wissen, dass jene Frau die ihn Jahrhunderte später berühren würde, denselben Namen tragen würde.

„Im Kellergewölbe dieser Kirche ist immer noch das hölzerne Kreuz, das dein Vater schnitzte. Es hat den Brand damals überstanden und wurde dann vergessen. Es sollte dir gehören, denn Gott steht weiterhin an deiner Seite, Carlisle, und er wird es bis in alle Ewigkeiten tun. Denn wenn es einem gelingt vom Teufel geküsst zu werden und dennoch eine reine Seele zu bewahren, dann bist du es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Erst am Kirchentor blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und drehte sich nach Carlisle um.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Carlisle. Und ich bin froh, dass du es warst, für den Thomas damals sein Leben gab. Sein Opfer war nicht umsonst, du wirst noch sehr viel Gutes tun."

Carlisle verließ London in jener Nacht, das hölzerne Kreuz unter seinem Arm.

Er schaute nach seinem Vater, jedoch nur aus der Ferne.

In den nächsten Jahren sah er öfters nach ihm, doch er zeigte sich nie. Weder ihm, noch Elizabeth oder ihrem Sohn, der zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heranwuchs.

Als William Cullen 1678 starb, hörte Carlisle auf die Stadt zu besuchen. Es würde Jahrhunderte dauern, bis er die Straßen Londons wieder betreten sollte.

3


	17. 1678-1686, Irland

**1678-1686, Irland**

Nachts nicht zu schlafen hatte seine Vorteile. Vorteile, die Carlisle erst jetzt so richtig bewusst wurden. Er nutzte die Nächte, um zu lesen und zu lernen. Sein perfektes Gedächtnis war ihm dabei sehr hilfreich. Kein Wort, das er las, vergaß er wieder. Er las alles, was er in die Finger bekam. Jedes Wort sog er auf, als wäre es ein unwahrscheinlich teurer Schatz – und für ihn war es das auch.

Er las von neuen Ideen und Weltanschauungen, von Dingen, von denen er nicht im Traum gedacht hätte, dass sie existieren könnten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst wie eingeschränkt und engstirnig sein Vater gewesen war. Carlisle konnte sich dem Zauber der Worte nicht mehr entziehen, er wollte alles wissen, alles erfahren. Doch am meisten interessierten ihn eindeutig die Bücher über Medizin.

Er zog von Stadt zu Stadt, um in den Bibliotheken zu lesen.

Selten traf er andere Vampire und meistens waren sie freundlich zu ihm, doch keiner verstand Carlisles Art zu leben. Sie lachten, wenn sie hörten, weshalb seine Augen die Farbe von flüssigem Bernstein hatten und nicht wie die ihren blutrot waren.

Viele waren verwirrt und misstrauisch, wenn er auf sie mit seiner unbefangenen Freundlichkeit zu ging. Einmal wurde er sogar angegriffen und musste fliehen. Doch meistens gaben ihm die anderen Vampire die Zeit, sich vorzustellen. Schnell erfuhr er, dass sein Verhalten sich stark von dem der meisten anderen unterschied. Ein so freundlicher und herzlicher Umgang schien unter Vampiren eher selten zu sein.

Am freundlichsten empfingen ihn Liam und Siobhan, zwei irische Vampire. Sie waren die ersten, die Carlisle traf, die nicht allein umherzogen. Er blieb mehrere Wochen bei ihnen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel es geschehen zu lassen, dass sie Menschen töteten. Er wusste, dass er nicht von jedem anderen Vampir verlangen konnte, dass sie denselben Weg wie er gingen. Er hatte selbst am eigenen Leib gespürt wie grausam der Blutrausch werden konnte und er spürte noch immer die unwahrscheinlich starke Anziehungskraft menschlichen Blutes. Tierisches Blut stillte zwar seinen Durst, doch auch wenn er niemals menschliches Blut versucht hatte, so wusste er doch, dass es nichts war im Vergleich dazu.

Alles was er tun konnte, war anderen zu erzählen, dass es möglich war anders zu leben – und dann hoffen, dass sie es vielleicht wenigstens versuchten.

Liam folgte ihm immerhin auf eine Jagd, doch als er das Blut des Wolfes roch, dem Carlisle nachstellte, rümpfte er die Nase. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Carlisle", lachte er, „das werde ich beim besten Willen niemals verstehen."

Doch auch wenn die Iren freundlich waren und ihn gerne mit sich ziehen ließen, so hatte Carlisle doch irgendwann das Gefühl, nicht wirklich zu ihnen zu gehören. Zudem wollte er mehr lernen, mehr Wissen sich aneignen und dafür größere und bekanntere Bibliotheken aufsuchen. Liam und Siobhan hatten dagegen wenig Interesse das Land zu verlassen, sie wollten in Irland bleiben.

„Du wirst uns verlassen, Carlisle?", fragte Siobhan. In ihrer Stimme klang ein wenig Traurigkeit mit und zeitgleich auch Verständnis. Sie wusste, dass Carlisle nach anderem strebte.

„Nimm das von uns", sie gab ihm ein kleines Bündel. Es enthielt gute Kleidung aus feinem Stoff und erschreckend viel Geld. Carlisle wehrte ab.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, ich danke euch."

Siobhan lächelte. „Du musst. Und das weißt du." Sie blickte an Carlisle hinab. Seine Kleidung war alt, unmodern und zerschlissen, auch wenn er sie noch so sorgfältig behandelte, man sah ihr an, dass er sie schon lange trug.

„Du weißt doch, nicht auffallen ist die einzige große Regel, die es unter uns gibt. Und wenn du so versuchst in den Universitäten und Bibliotheken auf dem Festland zu studieren, dann wirst du auffallen. Und das Geld, nun Liam und ich benötigen es nicht. Unser Lebensstil erfordert nur sehr selten Ausgaben, es ist für uns ein leichtes an Kleidung und Geld heran zu kommen. Während dein Lebensstil wesentlich häufiger solche Ausgaben erfordert und es dir erheblich schwerer fällt an diese Dinge zu kommen."

Carlisle war dennoch unwohl dabei. Teilweise auch, weil er wusste woher die Kleidung und das Geld stammte. Und dennoch hatte Siobhan Recht, er brauchte beides.

Als er Siobhan und Liam zum Abschied umarmte, trug er schließlich die geschenkte Kleidung, das Geld war in einem kleinen Bündel an seine Hüfte gebunden.

Liam grinste, als er das große Kreuz sah, dass Carlisle auf seinem Rücken festgebunden hatte.

„Carlisle, wir hoffen ehrlich, dass du uns eines Tages wieder besuchen wirst."

Auch wenn einige Zeit vergehen würde, Carlisle würde dieser Aufforderung mit Freude nachkommen.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er seine Freunde an, ehe er ins Wasser watete und in Richtung England losschwamm. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob er London einen Besuch abstatten sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Es gab dort nichts mehr für ihn. Sein Vater war tot und Elizabeth hatte bereits zuviel von ihm erfahren. Sie hatte zwar schon bemerkt, dass er nicht älter geworden war, doch seitdem waren einige Jahre vergangen. Jetzt würde es für sie noch deutlicher werden. Ihr würde wohl endgültig bewusst werden, dass er unsterblich war. Er sollte jetzt mehr als 20 Jahre älter sein, als er aussah.

Unsterblich. Eine Tatsache, bei der Carlisle noch immer schlucken musste. Die Ewigkeit lag vor ihm. Hätte er das gewusst in den ersten Wochen seines neuen Daseins, er wäre wohl gänzlich verrückt geworden vor Verzweiflung.

Er durchquerte England so rasch er konnte, ehe er schließlich auch in den Ärmelkanal sprang und nach Frankreich, zum Festland, schwamm.

2


	18. 1686-1720, Paris, Europa und Ägypten

**1686-1720, Paris, Europa und Ägypten**

Paris war eine dreckige Stadt. Überall Ratten und Unrat.

Jetzt im Februar hing zu Carlisles Glück oft eine dicke Wolkendecke über der Stadt und erlaubte ihm auch tagsüber durch die engen Gassen zu gehen. Doch er bevorzugte es ohnehin am meisten seine Zeit in der Bibliothek der Universität zu verbringen. Er wagte es auch, manche Vorlesungen zu besuchen.

Er entdeckte auch seine Leidenschaft für das Theater wieder. Und obwohl er auf sein Geld achten musste, musste er sich eine Karte besorgen für die Uraufführung von Jean Baptiste Lullys neuer Oper. Wann gab es schon mal die Chance den Hofkomponisten des Königs zu sehen? Es war Carlisle egal, dass Lully längst bei dem König in Ungnade gefallen war. Er bereute es nicht. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas derartig großartiges wie Armide gesehen. Die Musik war von solcher Komplexität, der Gesang wundervoll und die Balletttänzer auf der Bühne schienen zu schweben.

Doch am meisten prägte ihn dieser Tag aus einem anderen Grund.

Er war einer der letzten Besucher, die das Theater verließen, da er sich nur schwer von dem Ort losreißen konnte, an dem er so wundervolles erlebt hatte.

Als er schließlich hinaus trat, sah er gerade noch, wie eine Kutsche mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke bog und den Menschen, die das Theater gerade verließen, viel zu nahe kam.

Er hörte den Aufprall, das Kreischen einer Frau und dann das schmerzverzerrte Wimmern eines Kindes. Die Kutsche fuhr in vollem Tempo davon, als hätte der Kutscher nicht einmal was von dem Unfall mitbekommen.

Augenblicklich hielt er die Luft an. Ein blutendes Kind so nahe vor ihm, das war alles andere als sicher! Er wollte nicht der Grund für die nächsten entsetzen Schreie sein, wenn er das Kind an sich riss und tötete.

Verzweifelt schrie die Mutter nach Hilfe, doch niemand trat an ihre Seite.

Noch ehe er wirklich über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte, kniete Carlisle neben dem Kind. Die Luft hielt er noch immer an. Er vermied zu sehr auf die blutende Wunde am Kopf zu blicken. Stattdessen riss er ein große Stück Stoff aus seinem Hemd und verband die Wunde, ohne genauer hinzusehen. Er spürte die Nässe an seinen Fingern, doch er versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken was er genau dort fühlte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff er nach dem Arm des Kindes, der in einem ungesunden Winkel verbogen war. Er erinnerte sich gut an die Zeichnungen in den Lehrbüchern, von dem Knochenaufbau der Menschen, uns so konnte er rasch die gebrochenen Knochen in dem Arm ertasten. Vorsichtig schob er sie wieder in die richtige Position. Seiner erschrockenen Mutter nahm er den in der Dunkelheit ohnehin unnützen Sonnenschirm aus der Hand, brach den Stiel ab und fixierte damit und mit einem weiteren Stück seines Hemdes den Arm.

„Reinigen Sie Zuhause die Wunde am Kopf", brachte er atemlos hervor, als er aufstand und gehen wollte. Er musste fort, so rasch wie möglich, das Blut des Kindes von seinen Händen waschen und das blutverschmierte und zerrissene Hemd loswerden.

Doch die Frau hielt ihn zurück, ihre aufgetürmte Perücke war ein Stück verrutscht und als sie sich zu ihm drehte, verschwand ihr lind fast unter ihrem ausladendem Rock. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Ich danke euch, Herr", sagte sie.

Sie drückte ihm ein Börse in die Hand. „Für euer Hemd. Und ich bitte euch, kommt morgen vorbei..." Er hörte kaum noch wie sie ihm seine Adresse nannte und ihn ein weiteres mal anflehte, zu kommen, damit sie sich weiterhin erkenntlich zeigen könnte. Er wollte einfach nur fort. Blieb er noch ein wenig länger, würde er das Kind doch noch töten. Er spürte wie seine Kehle vor Durst brannte, sein Körper sich anspannte um anzugreifen, wie das Gift in seinen Mund schoss. Krampfhaft hielt er die Börse und als sie ihn schließlich gehen ließ, verschwand er so schnell, dass es beinahe zu schnell war.

Er besuchte sie nicht. Er mied die Gegend, in der sie wohnte und ging auch nicht wieder in das Theater, aus Sorge, er könnte auf sie treffen. Er wollte dem Kind, dass er so gerne hatte töten wollen, nicht erneut begegnen.

Und dennoch hatte ihn dieser Moment geprägt.

Er hatte einem Menschen geholfen. Er hatte eine Wunde versorgt und einen gebrochenen Arm geschient. Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser Mensch blutete. Es war ihm gelungen, Verletzungen zu versorgen. Er hatte in diesem Moment gehandelt, wie es wohl jeder menschliche Arzt in dieser Situation getan hätte.

War es möglich, dass er wirklich praktizierte? Wenn er es nur mehr übte? War es wirklich denkbar?

Er war sich unsicher. Aber er schloss nicht aus, dass es möglich sein könnte.

Die nächsten Jahre zog er von Stadt zu Stadt, wo immer es möglich war, schrieb er sich als Student in den Universitäten, bevorzugt in dem Bereich Medizin. Bald sprach man in zahlreichen europäischen Städten von dem wunderlichen Studenten, der trotz der Tatsache, dass ihm offensichtlich beim Anblick von Blut schlecht wurde – denn anders konnten es sich seine Kommilitonen nicht erklären, wie es möglich war, dass er es nie lange ertrug im Saal zu bleiben, wenn Obduktionen anstanden oder sie bei Operationen anwesend sein sollten – dennoch unbedingt Medizin studieren wollte.

Es waren auch medizinische Gründe, weshalb er schließlich bis nach Kairo kam. Obwohl dort fast täglich die Sonne vom Himmel brannte und es ihm unmöglich machte sich vor Ort einschreiben zu lasen. Ihm blieben an diesem Ort nur die Nächte.

Doch als er Gerüchte hörte, von dem unwahrscheinlichen medizinischem Wissen, dass die alten Ägypter vor Ewigkeiten gehabt haben sollen, da konnte er nicht anders als zu versuchen diesen Gerüchten nachzugehen.

Anmerkung:

Carlisle ist vollends im Barock angekommen. Mit der Musik, denn am 15. Februar 1686 wurde Armide, Jean-Baptiste Lullys neueste Oper, nicht am Hof uraufgeführt, sondern in Paris. Der König war nicht anwesend, jedoch immerhin der Kronprinz. Und auch mit der Kleidung, Frauen mit Panierreifröcken, Rüschen, Schleifen, von allem ein bisschen „zuviel".

Die Anfänge der Medizin als Wissenschaft liegen tatsächlich in der altägyptischen Medizin, begonnen schon zu der Zeit der Pyramiden. Die sehr guten Kentnisse der damaligen Zeit waren jedoch lange verloren und mit der Zerstörung der Bibliothek von Alexandria gingen vermutlich etliche Schriftstücke für immer verloren.

Zu Carlisles Pech befindet er sich über 200 Jahre zu früh in Ägypten, um einen Blick auf noch erhaltene Schriftstücke werfen zu können. Als er Ägypten besuchte, waren die Kenntnisse der alten Ägypter vergessen und es gab bestenfalls Gerüchte darüber. Papyri dazu waren damals noch verschollen.

2


	19. 1720, Kairo

**1720, Kairo**

Die Reise nach Ägypten brachte Carlisle neue Entdeckungen was seine Ernährung anging. Krokodil roch so fürchterlich, dass er es nicht einmal versuchen wollte, doch dafür stellten sich Hyänen als ziemlich gut heraus, wesentlich besser als Kamel.

Seine Suche nach dem Wissen der alten Ägypter war jedoch weniger erfolgreich. Er konnte keinerlei Schriftstücke dazu entdecken, stattdessen entdeckte er etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er begegnete den alten Ägyptern persönlich.

„Das ist ziemlich abartig, was Ihr da treibt", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, als er gerade eine Hyäne im Wüstensand verscharrte.

Carlisle fuhr erschrocken herum. Er hatte niemanden kommen gehört oder gerochen. Er hatte gedacht allein zu sein.

Auf einer halb im Sand verborgenen Ruine eines alten Bauwerks stand ein Vampir. Seine blasse Haut hatte einen leichten Olivton und ebenso wie Carlisle glitzerte er im Sonnenlicht. Seine roten Augen funkelten ihn misstrauisch an.

Carlisle verneigte sich leicht zum Gruß, ehe er den fremden Vampir ansprach.

„Mein Name ist Carlisle. Ich hatte nicht erwartet in dieser Gegend auf jemanden unserer Art zu treffen."

Der Fremde sah ihn noch misstrauischer an.

„Nicht erwartet? Ich beobachte Euch seit einigen Tagen und weiß, dass Ihr nach den alten Ägyptern sucht."

„Ich suchte eher nach Schriftstücken über die Medizin der alten Ägypter."

„Weshalb?"

„Es interessiert mich, ich habe die Hoffnung vielleicht eines Tages den Menschen helfen zu können."

Der fremde Vampir lachte auf, als hätte Carlisle einen guten Witz erzählt.

„Eine absurdere Ausrede habe ich noch nie gehört! Seit wann interessiert sich ein Vampir für das Wohl der Menschen?"

Carlisle zeigte auf die tote Hyäne. Der fremde Vampir war ihm eindeutig nicht freundlich gesinnt und überzeugt davon, dass Carlisle ihm etwas verheimlichte und vielleicht sogar antun wollte. Er musste ihm deutlich machen, dass er keineswegs vorhatte mit ihm zu kämpfen, sondern gänzlich friedlich bleiben wollte.

„Seit wann trinkt ein Vampir Tierblut?", gab er als Antwort zurück.

Der Fremde legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute auf die Hyäne. „Das ist wohl wahr", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Ihr sucht also Schriftstücke über die Medizin der alten Ägypter?"

Carlisle nickte. „Ihr könnt mir nicht vielleicht bei meiner Suche helfen?"

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er es mit einem Verrückten zu tun – und wahrscheinlich war er davon auch überzeugt.

„Nun, da seit Ihr über zweitausend Jahrtausende zu spät gekommen. Wäret Ihr damals erschienen, dann hätte ich Euch wohl helfen können."

Der Vampir sprang von der Ruine und kam auf Carlisle zu.

„Mein Name ist Amun, und zu Zeiten als Bauwerke wie dieses noch für Unsereins geschaffen wurden, da hätte ich Euch helfen können. Doch nun sind diese Zeiten vergessen und die letzten Zeugnisse zerfallen zu Staub." Er klang ein wenig melancholisch.

Doch Carlisle stolperte augenblicklich über den Namen und die Äußerungen des Anderen.

„Damals? Wollt Ihr sagen, Ihr seit..."

Amun unterbrach ihn. „Ein Schriftstück der alten Ägypter habt Ihr nicht gefunden, sondern stattdessen einen von ihnen persönlich. Ich gehöre zu einem der ältesten Clans die noch existieren, wenn nicht gar dem Ältesten. Wir existieren seit über viertausend Jahren."

Carlisle hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Alistair der älteste Vampir gewesen, dem er je begegnet war. Alistair war vierhundert Jahre alt.

Amun sah ihn noch immer etwas misstrauisch an, und so tat Carlisle was er bislang mit jedem anderen Vampir getan hatte, dem er begegnet war, er erzählte ihm seine Geschichte. Damit hatte er in der Vergangenheit immer zumindest soweit Erfolg gehabt, dass die anderen ihn zumindest nicht mehr angreifen wollen. Manche wie Alistair und vor allem die Iren, hatten sich dann ihm geöffnet, andere hatten ihn nur als verrückt bezeichnet und waren dann gegangen.

Amun hörte ihm geduldig zu.

„Nun, ich muss eingestehen, Eure Geschichte ist etwas besonderes und eine solche habe ich in all den Jahrtausenden noch nie zuvor gehört. Niemals begegnete mir ein Vampir, der die Menschen verschonte."

Er ahnte nicht, wie sehr Carlisle diese Worte einen Stich in seinem toten Herzen verursachten. Auch wenn er bislang keinem einzigen Vampir begegnet war, der seine Art zu Leben teilte, so hatte er doch immer gehofft eines Tages auf einen zu stoßen. Amun hatte gerade deutlich gemacht wie gering diese Hoffnung war.

„Da Ihr anscheinend die Geschichte der alten Clans nicht gehört zu haben scheint, werde ich Sie Euch nun erzählen."

Er deutete Carlisle an ihm zu folgen. Er führte Carlisle zu einer größeren Ansammlung von Ruinen in der Wüste und deutete schließlich auf eine Öffnung im Boden. Durch verschlungene Gänge gelangten sie schließlich in einen größeren Raum, der vollgestopft war mit den verschiedensten Dingen. Ein Schatzsucher hätte hier wohl seine wahre Freude gehabt, bei all dem Gold und den antiken altägyptischen Gegenständen.

Eine Frau stand dort, auch ihre Haut hatte den leichten Olivton. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie Carlisle an.

„Kebi, würdest du uns bitte allein lassen?", sagte er mit einem bestimmten und zeitgleich liebevollen Ton. Sie nickte stumm, verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand rasch.

„Meine Gefährtin. Ich suchte sie aus meinen Sklavinnen aus, wegen ihrer Schönheit und Ergebenheit. Ich habe die Entscheidung niemals bereut, niemand könnte mir ergebener sein als sie."

Es gab nichts zum Sitzen und so betrachtete Carlisle all die Artefakte, während Amun sprach. Wie alt mochten diese Dinge sein? Carlisle vermutete, dass sie alle ebenso alt waren wie der Vampir selbst.

„Vor vielen tausend Jahren sah die Welt der Vampire anders aus als heute. Wir waren nicht gezwungen im Verborgenen zu leben. Wir waren wie Götter für die Menschen, viele von ihnen hielten wir als Sklaven.

Und dann wurden die Rumänen immer mächtiger, welche begannen immer mehr Zirkel zu unterwerfen. Die ägyptischen Vampire wollten sich nicht unterwerfen lassen, und so schlossen wir uns zu einem großen Zirkel zusammen. Lange lebten wir in friedlicher Koexistenz, bis die Volturi kamen.

Die Volturi schlugen die Rumänen vernichtend, nur zwei aus dem großen Zirkel überstanden diesen Angriff. Nach dem die Volturi die Rumänen also vernichtet hatten, machten sie sich auf weitere Zirkel zu vernichten. Jeder, der nicht nach ihren Regeln lebte, wurde von ihnen angegriffen und nur wer sich unterwarf und fortan nach ihren Regeln lebte, wurde am Leben gelassen.

Irgendwann erschienen die Volturi auch in Ägypten. Die meisten unseres Zirkels widersetzten sich den Regeln, sie wollten ihre Macht behalten, sich nicht unterwerfen und auch nicht im Verborgenen vor den Menschen leben.

Ich hatte erkannt, dass wir nicht die Mittel hatten uns zu widersetzen und dass Widerstand zwangsläufig mit unserem Tod enden würde, und so entschied ich mich, nach den Regeln der Volturi zu leben und Kebi folgte mir. So wurden wir als einzige verschont, während der Rest unseres Zirkels vernichtet wurde.

Es war schmerzlich unseren alten Lebensstil aufzugeben, doch sämtliche Versuche die eigene Macht wieder zu stärken, sind bislang misslungen. Der Schlüssel zur Macht ist es, Vampire mit starken Fähigkeiten unter sich zu haben. So fand ich unter anderem Demetri, den vielleicht besten Tracker aller Vampire, doch als die Volturi von ihm hörten, stahlen sie ihn mir.

Aro, der Anführer der Volturi, ist sich darüber bewusst, dass ich nach all der Zeit keineswegs aufgegeben habe. Sicherlich wäre es ihm ein leichtes ein Argument zu finden, weshalb er mich vernichten könnte, doch wie alle sehr alten Vampire – mich eingeschlossen – leidet er unter einem sehr großen Problem. Die Ewigkeit kann sehr langweilig werden. Er sieht es wohl als interessantes Spiel, überzeugt davon, dass es mir niemals gelingen wird eine stärkere Streitmacht zu errichten, als er sie hat. Denn wann immer ich ein Talent entdecke, so ist es ihm ein leichtes es mir zu nehmen. Denn er besitzt in seinem Zirkel eine Vampirin, mit der Fähigkeit Bindungen zu lösen und entstehen zu lassen. Und so löste sie jede Bindung zwischen mir und meinem Gefolge, und band die Talente stattdessen an Aro.

Vielleicht mag ich tatsächlich niemals in der Lage sein einen mächtigeren Zirkel als den seinen entstehen zu lassen, doch solange ich existiere, werde ich nie aufhören können auf das Ende der Herrschaft der Volturi zu hoffen.

Ihr habt nicht zufällig ein besonderes Talent, Carlisle?"

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Andere bescheinigten mir eine ungewöhnliche Selbstbeherrschung und Friedfertigkeit, doch ich würde das nicht als Besonderheit bezeichnen."

Amun seufzte. „Das sind äußerst unnütze Talente."

Carlisle widersprach ihm nicht, auch wenn er mehr als dankbar für diese Eigenschaften war. Sollten diese Eigenschaften tatsächlich sein spezielles Talent sein, so war es seiner Ansicht nach das Beste, was ihm in dieser Existenz nur geschehen konnte, half es ihm doch, die Menschen in seiner Nähe zu verschonen und in der fernen Zukunft vielleicht sogar medizinisch zu behandeln.

Er hatte ohnehin kein Interesse daran wie Amun oder jene Volturi die Macht über andere Vampire zu besitzen.

Carlisle verließ Ägypten schon bald. Das wonach er gesucht hatte, war vielleicht für immer verloren, und so ging seine Suche nach dem Wissen weiter. Es gab noch andere Städte des Altertums, die ihm Hoffnungen auf altes Wissen geben konnten.

So war Rom sein nächstes Ziel.

3


	20. 1720, Italien – Rom und Volterra

**1720, Italien – Rom und Volterra**

Carlisle war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war ausgerechnet nach Italien zu gehen, der Heimat der Volturi. Viele Vampire hatten ihm von den Herrschern erzählt und die Meinungen über sie waren weit auseinandergegangen. Sie reichten von Alistair, der grundsätzlich jedem misstraute, insbesondere wenn es sich um Autoritäten handelte, bis hin zu Amun, der in der Vergangenheit selbst einmal die Macht gehabt hatte und nun darüber grollte, dass er sie verloren hatte.

Aber es gab auch andere, denen die Volturi entweder egal waren, oder die sie gar als nützlich ansahen, da sie das Gefühl hatten von ihnen beschützt zu werden. So oder so war eines eindeutig. Wollte man sein Leben behalten, so sollte man sich besser nach ihren Regeln richten und sie nicht zu sehr reizen.

Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass es durchaus möglich war in Italien auf sie zu treffen, rechnete er sicherlich nicht damit, dass es bereits wenige Wochen nach seiner Ankunft geschehen würde.

Noch weniger rechnete er damit, dass sie ihn fanden, anstelle er sie.

Wie jede Nacht saß er in der großen Bibliothek in der einsamsten Ecke. Die Dunkelheit nur beleuchtet mit einer einsamen kleinen Lampe, deren winziges Feuer leicht flackerte. Vor sich ein Stapel Bücher und um den Schein zu wahren ein Notizbuch, in dem er ab und an ein paar Einträge machte. Menschen hatten kein perfektes Gedächtnis. Wollte er wie einer von ihnen wirken, dann durfte er diese Bücher nicht einfach nur lesen, er musste so tun als notierte er sich wesentliche Informationen, um sie nicht mehr zu vergessen. Tatsächlich schrieb er recht wahllos einzelne Sätze ab, egal ob sie von Bedeutung waren oder nicht. Er brauchte keine Gedächtnishilfe.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte, die anders klangen als die eines Menschen und als er den typischen Geruch eines Vampirs wahrnahm. Üblicherweise kam nur selten jemand zu ihm, zu dieser Uhrzeit war kaum noch jemand da und der Bibliothekar schien sich vor ihm etwas zu fürchten. Nur selten ging er zu Carlisle, um ihm ein weiteres Buch zu bringen von dem er glaubte, dass es der etwas gruselige junge Mann interessieren könnte. Im wesentlichen war er froh, dass Carlisle so weit fort von ihm in dieser düsteren Ecke saß, auch wenn genau das seine Unheimlichkeit noch unterstrich.

Doch jetzt war es nicht der Bibliothekar, der zu ihm kam, sondern ein fremder Vampir.

Carlisle drehte sich herum.

Vor ihm stand eine Vampirin, eingehüllt in einen pechschwarzen Mantel, welcher ihr Gesicht den Hals trug sie ein Amulett, welches ein verschnörkeltes V darstellte. Auch ohne dieses Amulett wäre Carlisle sofort bewusst gewesen, dass er einem Mitglied der Volturi Leibwache gegenüber stand.

„Ich möchte Euch bitten mit mir zu kommen" sagte sie höflich aber bestimmt. Sie zeigte deutlich, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Carlisle wusste von den besonderen Fähigkeiten der meisten Volturi Mitglieder und so konnte er nicht wissen, ob auch sie ein spezielles Talent besaß. Eines, dass ihn möglicherweise augenblicklich auf das schwerste bestrafen könnte, wenn er ihr nicht folgte. Ihre zarte Gestalt war kein Zeichen dafür, wie mächtig und wehrhaft sie war.

Ihr Mantel hingegen schon. Amun hatte ihm erzählt, dass nur die ranghöchsten Mitglieder schwarz tragen durften.

Und so schloss er das Buch vor sich, nahm seine Notizen und klemmte sie unter den Arm.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete er ihr, auch wenn er ein wenig Angst verspürte.

Kam hatten sie die Stadtmauern Roms hinter sich gelassen, begann sie zu rennen. Gemeinsam flogen sie regelrecht durch die Nacht, immer weiter nach Norden.

Im Osten hellte sich der Himmel bereits ein wenig, als sie eine kleine toskanische Stadt betraten. Carlisle folgte ihr durch die verwinkelten Gassen, bis sie in einem Abflussloch im Boden verschwand. Er sprang ihr hinterher. Er fiel einige Meter, ehe er auf dem steinernen Boden unterirdischer Gänge sanft landete.

Für menschliche Augen war es hier vermutlich pechschwarz, doch er sah wie weit der Gang in den Untergrund führte, tiefer und tiefer. Er folgte ihr weiterhin, bis sie schließlich nach dem durchqueren mehrere massiver Türen in einen Flur kamen. Carlisle folgte ihr in ein enges Treppenhaus, das zwar düster, jedoch nicht so finster wie die Kanäle zuvor war. Auf jedem Treppenabsatz brannte eine Öllampe.

Von dem Treppenhaus ging es in eine edle Empfangshalle. Hier erleuchteten riesige Kronleuchter den Raum. Bequeme Sofas standen bereit für Gäste, gewaltige Blumensträuße gaben allem einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck.

Hinter einem Tresen saß eine menschliche Frau, die sie begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen, Charmion."

Doch Charmion beachtete sie nicht. Sie ging weiter, durch eine große Flügeltür, die in einen weiteren Empfangssaal führte und dann wieder durch einen Flur mit zahlreichen Türen, die alle mit Gold verkleidet waren. Dieses Gebäude war wahrlich königlich.

Charmion beachtete all die reich verzierten Türen nicht, sie schob ein Stück der Vertäfelung des Flurs beiseite und eine schlichte Holztür kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Sie stieß sie auf und dahinter war es wieder ähnlich wie in dem Abwasserkanal. Der Raum dahinter war kalt, düster, feucht. Doch der düstere Raum war nicht groß, er führte direkt zu einem größeren und helleren kreisrunden Raum.

Es gab hier keine Kerzen oder Öllampen. Das Licht fiel durch längliche Fenster hoch oben an der Decke, es war rötlich gefärbt vom Sonnenaufgang.

In der Mitte des Raumes gab es einen weiteren Gully, der mit einem schweren eisernen Deckel zugedeckt war. Ein Mensch hätte den Geruch wohl nicht wahrgenommen, dafür war er zu schwach, doch Carlisle roch sofort den süßlichen Geruch von Verwesung, der aus der Richtung des Gullys kam.

Die einzigen Möbelstücke waren drei riesige Thronähnliche Holzstühle. Auf dem linken Stuhl saß ein Vampir mit schwarzem, schulterlangen Haar. Sein Umhang war tiefschwarz, wie der von Charmion und den Umhängen der anderen Vampire, die in diesem Raum waren.

Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte zu Boden, er rührte sich keinen Milimeter, als Charmion und Carlisle eintraten. Seine Haut wirkte durchscheinend, fast wie aus Papier.

Auf dem rechte Stuhl saß ein Vampir mit ebenfalls schulterlangem Haar, doch seines war schneeweiß. Auch seine Haut wirkte so durchscheinend. Er starrte Carlisle direkt an. Seine Augen waren rot und wirkten, als wären sie von einem milchigen Schleier überzogen.

Vor dem mittleren Stuhl stand der dritte Vampir, er hatte wie der erste schwarzes schulterlanges Haar. Auch seine Haut war durchscheinend und seine Augen leicht milchig.

Er lachte fröhlich und trat auf Carlisle zu.

„Ach, wie schön, dass ich Euch endlich kennenlernen darf, Carlisle. Ich habe schon sehr viel von Euch gehört."

Er nickte Charmion zu.

„Ich danke dir, Liebes. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Sie drehte sich augenblicklich um und verschwand. Carlisle blieb allein zurück mit den drei Vampiren, von denen er vermutete, dass es Aro, Caius und Marcus sein mussten, die Anführer der Volturi.

Der mittlere Vampir legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Wahrhaftig, Eure Augen haben die Farbe von flüssigem Gold. Wie ungewöhnlich. Darf ich?"

Er hielt Carlisle seine ausgestreckte Hand hin. Eine Geste, die in Carlisle sofort eine Vermutung auslöste. War dies Aro? Amun hatte ihm erzählt, dass Aro nur die Hand seines Gegenübers berühren musste, um dann sämtliche Gedanken zu hören, die derjenige je gehabt hatte.

Wohlwissend, dass die Frage des Vampirs eher von rhetorischer Natur gewesen war und eine Ablehnung wohl kaum akzeptiert werden würde, reichte er dem Vampir die Hand.

Die milchigen Augen nahmen einen erstaunten Ausdruck an.

„Wie interessant, alles was ich über Euch hörte entspricht der Wahrheit – und mehr noch! Doch wie unhöflich von mir, ich stellte mich nicht vor. Eure Vermutung lag richtig, ich bin Aro."

Er zeigte zu dem linken Vampir, der noch immer reglos zu Boden starrte „Dies ist Marcus" und dann zu dem Vampir mit dem schneeweißen Haar „Und dies Caius."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und scheinbar habt Ihr einen gänzlich falschen Eindruck von uns bekommen. Amun, ich hätte es mir denken können. Selbstverständlich seit Ihr völlig frei in allem was Ihr tut, Carlisle, so lange Ihr Euch an diese eine entscheidende Regel haltet, von der Ihr aber bereits Kenntnis habt. Und wenn Euch nicht danach ist, so müsst Ihr auch nicht meine Hand ergreifen. Wenn Euch danach ist, könnt Ihr selbstverständlich auch sofort wieder gehen."

Er blickte Carlisle ein wenig melancholisch an.

„Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, Ihr würdet ein wenig bleiben. Die Ewigkeit kann sehr lang werden und ich würde Euch gerne besser kennenlernen, Carlisle. Nie zuvor bin ich einem Vampir wie Euch begegnet, Ihr seit wahrlich außergewöhnlich.

Im Ausgleich würde ich Euch den Zugang zu unserer privaten Bibliothek gewähren, ich denke, sie wird Euch gefallen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, Aro."

Aro legte die Hand auf Carlisles Schulter.

„Kommt! Ich zeige Euch persönlich unsere Sammlung!"

Er führte Carlisle weitere Gänge entlang, welche immer schmaler und düsterer wurden. Letztlich führten sie zu einer engen Wendeltreppe, die etliche Meter tief in den Boden führte.

Am Ende der Treppe blieb Aro stehen und schaute erwartungsvoll in Carlisles Gesicht.

Dieser konnte kaum glauben, was er sah.

Der Saal hier unten war riesig. Und er konnte bereits sehen, dass er noch in zahlreiche weitere Nebenräume führte.

Die Wände waren etliche Meter hoch und bis zur Decke hoch führten zahlreiche Regale, die den gesamten Raum füllten, vollgestopft mit Büchern. Carlisle sah auf den ersten Blick bereits, dass hier uralte wertvolle Handschriften, viele davon etliche Jahrhunderte alt, gemeinsam mit den allerneuesten Publikationen den Platz in den riesigen Regalen beanspruchten.

Durch die großen geöffneten Flügeltüren sah er, dass auch in den anderen Räumen unwahrscheinliche Massen an Büchern auf Leser warteten, doch er sah auch eine gigantische Sammlung wertvoller Instrumente und Regale voller mit Leinwand abgedeckten Gemälde. In einem der Säle stand in der Mitte eine große Statue, die Carlisle sehr an die Arbeit von Michelangelo erinnerte. Er erfuhr erst viel später, dass sie tatsächlich von Michelangelo stammte.

Aro lachte, als er Carlisles ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich wusste es doch, dass ich Euch hiermit beeindrucken könnte. Dies ist die vermutlich größte Sammlung an Schriften, die Ihr auf der ganzen Welt finden könnt. Selbst die größten Bibliotheken dürften neidisch sein auf unseren Bestand. Ganz abgesehen von den Gemälden und den Instrumenten. Künste und Wissenschaften sind Bereiche die wir hier sehr schätzen."

Er sah Carlisle fest an.

„Nun, ich lade Euch ein, diese Sammlung steht zu Eurer freien Verfügung. Ihr könnt kommen und gehen wann immer es Euch beliebt. Doch ich wäre über ein wenig Eurer Gesellschaft sehr dankbar."

Carlisle entschied, dass Amun und Alistair mit ihrer Einschätzung unrecht gehabt hatten. Aro war äußerst höflich und zuvorkommend. Es gab keinen Grund die Volturi zu fürchten oder abzulehnen. Vielleicht waren sie besessen von ihrer Macht, doch sie hatten dabei den Anstand nicht vergessen. Sie hatten einen besseren Umgangston als viele Nomaden, denen Carlisle begegnet waren. Und sie hatten eindeutig etwas mit ihm gemeinsam. Sie liebten die Kunst, die Wissenschaften, das Wissen.

„Ich nehme gerne Euer Angebot an, Aro.!

Aro lächelte freundlich. Sanft klopfte er Carlisle auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden gute Freunde."

Monate später musste Carlisle seinen ersten Eindruck von Aro korrigieren.

Aro war ihm weiterhin freundlich gesinnt, er und die anderen Volturi zeigten weiterhin einen weitaus besseren Umgang als die meisten anderen Vampire. Doch ihnen mangelte es an Empathie. Einzig Marcus wollte Carlisle aus dieser Einschätzung herausnehmen. Er kannte den stillen Anführer dafür zu wenig. Er hatte ihn in den ersten Monaten die er in Volterra verbrachte, nie auch nur ein einziges Wort sprechen hören.

Aro hingegen liebte es mit Carlisle zu diskutieren. Sie verbrachten Stunden, manchmal etliche Tage, damit zu reden, beide versuchten den jeweils anderen vergeblich von ihrer Art zu Leben zu überzeugen. Doch während Carlisle in der Lage war sich in Aros Gefühlswelt einzudenken, so konnte Aro das überhaupt nicht. Für ihn blieb Carlisle ein undurchschaubares Mysterium. Es störte ihn jedoch kein bisschen, dass er Carlisle nicht verstehen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er schien es als besonders reizvoll zu empfinden einen Gegenüber zu haben, dessen Handlungen ihm ein absolutes Rätsel blieben.

Fasziniert hörte er zu, wie Carlisle der Frau im Empfang Ratschläge gab, ihre Erkältung loszuwerden, er gab Carlisle Geld um Heilkräuter zu besorgen und sah zu wie er für sie einen Tee braute.

Um dann die Frau nur einen Tag später zu töten und durch einen anderen Menschen am Empfang zu ersetzen.

4


	21. 1721, Volterra

**1721, Volterra**

Es war ein Geräusch, dass Carlisle üblicherweise nicht hätte hochschrecken lassen, denn es war etwas, was er schon oft gehört hatte.

Jedoch noch nie zuvor hier. Es war etwas, was er niemals erwartet hatte hier zu hören.

Er befand sich in dem Bereich der Burg, zu dem nur Vampire den Zutritt hatten. Die Menschen, die hierher kamen, starben immer nur wenige Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft. Carlisle hatte inzwischen gelernt, bei Heidis Ankunft mit den Menschen sofort zu flüchten. Er versuchte noch immer Aro von seiner Lebensart zu überzeugen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass es möglich war. Es war schwierig für ihn zu akzeptieren, dass er das Leben dieser vielen Menschen nicht retten konnte, die regelmäßig tief in die Burg geschleust wurden. Tagelang hing der Geruch ihres Blutes in der Luft. Es war hart, aber er akzeptierte es.

Das hier hingegen konnte er nicht akzeptieren.

Das Geräusch, dass er hörte, war das Lachen eines kleinen Kindes.

Kinder. Kleine unschuldige Kinder, Kinder die ein langes Leben noch vor sich haben sollte.

Entsetzt sprang er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und riss die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum auf, den Aro ihm gegeben hatte und in dem er den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit den Büchern aus der riesigen Bibliothek verbrachte. Aro hatte gelacht, als er das hölzerne Kreuz sah, dass Carlisle an die Wand gehängt hatte.

Doch nun hatte er kein Auge für dies eine Artefakt, dass er aus seinem menschlichen Leben mit in die Unsterblichkeit genommen hatte.

Er hatte nur Augen für die zwei kleinen Kinder, am anderen Ende des Ganges.

Eines hielt in seinen winzigen Händchen eine Puppe, die es mal an seinen winzigen Körper drückte und dann wieder von sich hielt, um sie lachend zu betrachten. Das Kind war so klein, dass es noch etwas breitbeinig auf seinen kurzen Beinchen stand. Wahrscheinlich waren die Kinder nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt.

Das andere war in den Armen einer Vampirin, die Carlisle nicht kannte. Es hatte sein Gesicht tief in ihr langes Haar vergraben, seine knubbeligen kurzen Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu dem Kind. Carlisle konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Wollte sie es beißen? Wie konnte sie so etwas tun?

In dem Moment, in dem er auf sie zustürmen und ihr das Kind aus den Armen reißen wollte, drehte sich das Kleine, das am Boden stand zu ihm um.

Es zeigte mit seinen kurzen Ärmchen zu Carlisle.

„Mann!", sagte es. Sein Gesicht war blass, umrahmt von schwarzen Locken, welche die unnatürliche Blässe des Kindes noch verstärkten. Seine Augen waren blutrot. Sie waren das bezauberndste, was Carlisle je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er spürte sofort den Wunsch, ihre winzigen Gesichter zu streicheln, sie zu liebkosen und zu beschützen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Carlisle, dass etwas fehlte. Kein Herzschlag ging von den Kindern aus. Kein Geruch von menschlichem Blut. Er roch nur den süßen blumigen Geruch von Vampiren.

Diese Kinder waren unsterblich.

Er wusste nicht was schrecklicher war. Zu glauben, dass diese Frau die Kinder gerade töten wollte, oder aber zu sehen, dass sie unsterblich waren.

Sie hob nun auch das zweite Kind hoch und nahm es ebenfalls auf den Arm. Sie warf Carlisle einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie mit beiden Kindern verschwand.

Aro merkte, dass Carlisle etwas beschäftigte, als er einige Stunden später nach ihm sah. Er fand Carlisle wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, doch die Bücher lagen zugeklappt vor ihm und Carlisle starrte reglos geradeaus. Für einen normalen Vampir war das nichts ungewöhnliches, die meisten verbrachten einen Großteil ihrer Zeit reglos wie Statuen zu sein.

Doch Carlisle war auch in dieser Hinsicht anders, das war Aro längst aufgefallen. Sein seltsamer Gast war niemals still. Er ging auf und ab, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch anstelle im Stehen die Bücher zu lesen, manchmal legte er sich sogar auf das Sofa, dass er sich hatte bringen lassen. Und selbst dann, war er nicht gänzlich still. Er schob die Füße beim Sitzen über den Boden, veränderte immer wieder seine Position, oder rollte sich herum, wenn er lag. Für einen Vampir waren das gänzlich sinnlose Angewohnheiten. Die Körperhaltung veränderten nur Menschen regelmäßig, weil es ihnen sonst zu unbequem wurde. Vampire kannten ein solches Gefühl nicht – und Carlisle war da keine Ausnahme. Er war nicht deshalb ständig in Bewegung, weil er es musste, sondern weil es seine Angewohnheit war.

In den vergangene Jahrzehnte hatte er sich viel unter Menschen bewegt und gelernt ihre Eigenschaften für sich wiederzuentdecken und nachzuahmen. Es war ihm so sehr zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass er selbst hier in der Burg diese Eigenart nicht ablegte.

Daher sah Aro sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte Carlisle noch nie unbewegt gesehen.

„Mein lieber Freund, was ist mir dir?", wollte er wissen.

Carlisle blinzelte leicht und zeigte damit eine erste Regung.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Aro.

„Ich habe die Kinder gesehen."

Er musste nicht mehr erklären. Aro wusste sofort, wovon er sprach.

„Ah", sagte er, „die unsterblichen Kinder. Sie sind reizend, nicht wahr?"

Carlisle nickte. „Ich habe niemals etwas bezaubernderes gesehen. Und niemals etwas schrecklicheres. Sie sind... Kinder. Weshalb...?"

„Nun, mein lieber Carlisle, dies wird eine längere Geschichte.

Unsterbliche Kinder wurden schon immer geschaffen. Die Gründe dafür sind wohl vielseitig, doch eines hatten all diese Kinder gemeinsam. Sie waren unwahrscheinlich liebreizend und wurden von ihren Zirkeln aufs innigste geliebt und beschützt. Doch sie haben noch etwas gemeinsam: ihre Unfähigkeit sich zu entwickeln. Sie sind Kinder und werden es bis in die Ewigkeit bleiben, mit ihren Wutanfällen, ihrer Unfähigkeit sich zu beherrschen. Ein unsterbliches Kind kann in einem hysterischen Anfall ein ganzes Dorf vernichten. Ich denke, ich muss nicht weiter erklären, dass solche Vorfälle irgendwann bekannt wurden unter den Menschen. Diese Kinder waren nicht fähig sich an die eine Regel unserer Existenz zu halten.

Uns so mussten sie vernichtet werden. Doch ihre Zirkel liebten sie zu sehr und verteidigten sie bis auf den Tod. Sehr viele Clans wurden gänzlich ausgelöscht. Und letztlich entschieden wir, dass es grundsätzlich verboten ist Kinder zu unsterblichen zu machen.

Dennoch müssen auch wir eingestehen wie wundervoll diese kleinen Geschöpfe sind und so haben wir derzeit zwei dieser Wesen hier in Volterra. Wir wollen sehen, ob es wirklich unmöglich ist, sie zu lehren sich zu beherrschen. Allerdings..."

Er atmete tief ein, ehe er weitersprach. „Allerdings befinden sich die Kinder seit nun drei Jahrzehnten in unserer Obhut und sie zeigen keinerlei Fortschritte. Folglich wird sich an dem Verbot der Erschaffung unsterblicher Kinder auch künftig nichts ändern und die zwei, die du heute gesehen hast, werden wohl ebenfalls schon bald vernichtet werden. Und mit ihnen ihre Schöpferin."

Carlisle schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Es ist schrecklich. Sie sind noch so klein..."

„Das wird sie nicht davor retten vernichtet zu werden."

Carlisle mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie diesen winzigen zauberhaften Geschöpfen die Köpfe abgerissen wurden und ihre kleinen Körper verbrannt wurden. In seiner Zeit bei den Volturi hatte er ein mal die Vernichtung eines Vampirs miterlebt, welcher die Regel verletzt hatte. Der Geruch des purpurschwarzen Rauches hatte Carlisle wochenlang verfolgt. Wie brennender Weihrauch.

„Es wäre besser, sie wären nie erschaffen worden."

Aro stimmte zu. „Ja, das wäre besser. Sie sind zu jung, um ihre eigene Existenz zu verbergen. Nur ein paar Jahre mehr..."

„Ein paar Jahre?"

„Nun, die möglicherweise jüngsten Vampire, die die Fähigkeit beherrschen unser Geheimnis zu wahren, leben hier in Volterra, wurden von mir selbst erschaffen."

Carlisle blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Jane und Alec, meine Zwillinge. Es ist ein Jammer, dass du sie bisher nicht kennenlernen konntest. Ich schickte sie erst kurz vor deiner Ankunft in die Neue Welt. Es ist unsere Pflicht allen Vampiren weltweit zu zeigen, dass auch wenn wir unseren Wohnsitz hier in Italien haben, wir dennoch auch die fern abgelegenen Orte durchaus unter Beobachtung halten. Die beiden sind wundervolle Talente, ich weiß, dass Amun dir von ihnen erzählte."

Carlisle nickte. Die Namen hatte er tatsächlich von Amun gehört. Und er hatte auch erfahren wie die Talente dieser Zwillinge aussahen. Er wusste, dass Jane unerträgliche Schmerzen verursachen konnte bei jedem den sie nur ansah, während ihr Bruder so ziemlich das Gegenteil tat. Er konnte sämtliche Sinne seines Gegners gänzlich ausschalten und im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester war er in der Lage mehr als ein Opfer zeitgleich damit zu erreichen. Doch Amun hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass die zwei recht jung waren.

„Wir wissen nicht genau wie alt Jane und Alex damals waren, doch sie mussten etwa 12 oder 13 Jahre alt gewesen sein, als ich sie zu uns holte. Ich hatte sie bereits beobachtet, da ihre Fähigkeiten schon als Menschen sichtbar wurden, doch ich wollte sie zuvor groß werden lassen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass die Menschen ihres Dorfes sie letztlich als Hexen brandmarkten und auf den Scheiterhaufen verbannten, ich hätte sie viel früher nach Volterra geholt und hier großgezogen! Doch so kam ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie aus dem Feuer zu retten und augenblicklich zu verwandeln. Für das gesamte Dorf war es natürlich ebenfalls das Todesurteil, hatten sie doch gesehen was ich getan hatte.

Glücklicherweise stellten sich die Zwillinge als sehr gelehrig heraus, trotz ihres jungen Alters. Und nun komm, du sollst unsere kleinen unsterblichen Kinder ein wenig besser kennenlernen."

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie eines der Kinder einen hysterischen Anfall bekam. Es warf sich auf den Boden und schrie, trommelte mit seinen winzigen Fäusten auf den steinernen Boden, der unter ihm zerbröselte.

„Holt Gulia", befahl Aro.

Carlisle war für einen Moment verwirrt. Was sollte Gulia, die neue menschliche Empfangsdame bei dem Kind?

Er erkannte einen Augenblick zu spät, was sie hier sollte.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, da flog das Kind bereits regelrecht auf sie zu und biss sie, es riss ihr dabei fast den Kopf vom Hals.

Sofort füllte sich der Raum mit dem Geruch von frischem Blut und Carlisle konnte kaum rasch genug die Tür finden. Aro lachte.

Es sollte einige Jahre dauern, bis Carlisle den Verdacht bekam, dass dieser Moment keineswegs zufällig gewesen war, sondern dass Aro ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass das Kind durstig sein würde und wie es auf Gulia reagieren würde. Dass er hatte sehen wollen, was Carlisle tat, wenn vor seinen Augen menschliches Blut vergossen wurde, wenn er es roch und sah, wie ein anderer Vampir, wenn auch ein sehr winziger Vampir, menschliches Blut trank.

Carlisle besuchte die unsterblichen Kinder nicht mehr. Manchmal hörte er ihr Lachen im Flur, manchmal ihr wütendes Schreien. Und auch wenn er sie nur kurz kennengelernt hatte und er es entsetzlich fand, dass so junge Menschen zu Vampiren gemacht worden waren, so brach es ihm sein totes Herz, als die Volturi entschieden, dass sie die Kinder lange genug beobachtet hatten und es Zeit war sie zu vernichten. Sie hatten ihn von der ersten Sekunde an bezaubert. Es war wahrhaftig unmöglich gewesen sich ihrem Bann zu entziehen.

Schon bald lag wieder der Geruch von brennendem Weihrauch über Volterra.

Die Entscheidung war einstimmig gewesen unter den Volturi. Unsterbliche Kinder durfte es niemals wieder geben.

3


	22. 1740, Volterra

**1740, Volterra**

Es gefiel Carlisle in Volterra, es war befreiend sich nicht immer verstellen zu müssen, sondern einfach er selbst zu sein. Unter Gleichgesinnten zu leben.

Wobei genau das nicht exakt stimmte. Sie waren nicht Gleichgesinnte. Sie waren von seiner Art, aber doch nicht wie er. Aro betrachtete es mehr denn ja als Spiel, ihn auszutesten, zu versuchen seine Grenzen zu erreichen und auch zu überschreiten. In all den Jahren hatte niemals jemand von ihnen auch nur ansatzsweise verstanden, weshalb er den Menschen so nahe war. Menschen waren gänzlich bedeutungslos für sie. Ihre einzigen nützlichen Funktionen waren Unterhaltung – in Form von Kunst und Wissenschaften – und natürlich die Nahrungsquelle. Die menschlichen Individuen waren den Vampiren dabei egal. Es kümmerte sie nicht wie die einzelnen Menschen dachten und fühlten.

Immer häufiger fand sich Carlisle außerhalb der Mauern der Burg wieder, was nicht nur daran lag, dass die Volturi seit ein paar Jahren mit anderen Probleme beschäftigt waren.

Im Sommer 1725 tauchten plötzlich Berichte über Vampire in osteuropäischen Dörfern auf. Aus dieser Gegend hatte es zuvor schon immer wieder Meldungen gegeben, doch nun war es eindeutig an der Zeit für die Volturi einzuschreiten.

Carlisle hörte, dass die Zwillinge Jane und Alec zurück aus der Neuen Welt gekommen waren, doch noch ehe er ihnen begegnen konnte, wurden sie gemeinsam mit den Vampiren Demetri und Felix wieder losgeschickt, um die schuldigen Vampire in Osteuropa ausfindig zu machen und zu vernichten. Sie waren seitdem nicht zurück gekehrt, ab und an schickten sie Boten die über ihre Erfolge berichteten, doch die Probleme in der betroffenen Gegend waren noch immer nicht behoben. Das Volk glaubte nun fest an die Existenz von Vampiren und die Volturi hatten viel zu tun, um die Menschen fehlzuleiten und von den wahren Vampiren abzulenken.

So begannen sie verschiedenste Gerüchte über Vampire in die Welt zu setzen, um von ihren wahren Eigenschaften abzulenken.

Selbst wenn die Volturi nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, hätte Carlisle begonnen sich mehr außerhalb der Burg zu bewegen, sofern das Wetter es erlaubte. Er gehörte nicht wirklich in die Welt der Vampire, in die Welt der Menschen jedoch auch nicht. Eine Leere machte sich in ihm breit.

So wanderte er wieder und wieder über den Markt, wurde jedesmal freundlich von der alten Kräuterfrau begrüßt, die ihn immer wieder darauf aufmerksam machte, wenn sie neue Kräuter im Angebot hatte. Er gab der Mutter mit dem chronisch hustenden Kind Medizin, die er aus den Kräutern gemischt hatte. Er sprach beruhigend mit dem Tuchmacher, dessen junge Frau das erste Kind erwartete.

Aro wusste von all dem. Er verstand es nicht, ließ Carlisle jedoch gewähren, da dieser sehr vorsichtig war im Umgang mit den Menschen und niemals auch nur annähernd zeigte wer er wirklich war. Aro hörte, wie die Menschen auf der Straße begannen Carlisle als „Doktor" zu bezeichnen, er sah wie sie sich an ihn wendeten, wenn sie oder ihre Liebsten erkrankten und er sah auch wie Carlisle nach seinem besten Wissen sich bemühte ihnen zu helfen. Rasch bekam er den Ruf der beste Arzt der Gegend zu sein, denn Carlisle gelang es tatsächlich besser als manch menschlichem Arzt die Krankheiten der Menschen zu erkennen. Seine übernatürlich geschärften Sinne halfen ihm dabei. Er roch die Bakterien, die sich in den Körpern ausbreiteten, er sah Veränderungen die die schwächeren Augen der Menschen noch nicht wahrnehmen konnten.

Doch wenn es um die Behandlung ging, dann musste er zu oft eingestehen, dass er nichts tun konnte. Und allzu oft lag es nicht daran, dass es keine bekannte Behandlung gab, sondern mehr daran, dass Carlisle es nicht wagte menschliches Blut zu vergießen.

Was nutzte es ihm, wenn er exakt wusste wo sich im Körper eine sich tödlich ausbreitende Infektion befand, wenn er seinen Patienten nicht operieren konnte?

Was nutzte es ihm, wenn er erkannte, dass das chronisch hustende Kind etwas an der Lunge hatte, dass er nicht entfernen konnte?

Was nutzte es ihm, zu erkennen, dass das ungeborene Kind des Tuchmachers im Bauch seiner Mutter quer lag und sie beide starben, da er nicht durch einen Schnitt in den Bauch zumindest das Ungeborene retten konnte?

Oft dachte er zurück an das blutende Kind in Paris, dessen Arm und Kopf er versorgt hat. Und wie kurz er davor gewesen war, es zu töten. Er dachte auch an Gulia, deren Blut vor seinen Augen verspritzt worden war.

Er hatte weder das Kind noch Gulia angegriffen, doch in beiden Fällen war es knapp gewesen. In beiden Fällen hatte es alles an seinem Körper gewollt, so sehr wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt.

Er versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen. Doch es war so schwer. Wann immer er konnte besuchte er den Markt, atmete tief ein, sog den Geruch der Menschen ein und ließ seine Kehle vor Durst brennen.

Mehr noch. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, näherte er sich dem nächsten Hospital. Die ersten male war er vor der Tür stehen geblieben. Schon von draußen war der Geruch übermächtig. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich, das Gift sammelte sich in seinem Mund und sein Innerstes wollte nichts sehnlicher als hinein zu stürmen und zu morden.

Doch sein Geist war stärker als das Monster in ihm.

Inzwischen ging er durch die Flure, jedoch immer mit Vorsicht, jederzeit bereit so rasch wie möglich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen das Gebäude zu verlassen.

„Carlisle!"

Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Die Kräuterfrau winkte ihm zu, von der anderen Seite der Straße.

Langsam ging er zu ihr hinüber.

Sie lächelte und die Falten um ihre Augen wurden dabei tiefer.

„Voller Gedanken mal wieder? Ihr jungen Leute solltet das Leben leicht nehmen, es wird viel zu rasch noch schwer genug." Ihr ergrautes Haar wehte leicht im Wind und sie steckte es tiefer unter ihre Haube. Sie blickte zum Himmel, der langsam dunkler wurde.

„Ach", seufzte sie. „Wieder geht ein Tag zur Neige und ich habe Euch den ganzen Tag umher wandern sehen, ohne ein einzelnes Lächeln auf Euren Lippen. Habt Ihr etwas auf dem Herzen? Liebeskummer vielleicht?"

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Signora, es ist alles gut."

„Na, na, das könnt Ihr mir nicht erzählen. Ich bin alt, ich sehe wenn das Herz trauert."

„Die Frau des Tuchmachers starb vorgestern im Kindbett. Ich konnte nichts tun."

Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an.

„Solche Dinge geschehen, niemand kann dagegen etwas tun, es ist Gottes Wille."

Doch Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er etwas hätte tun können. Er hatte genügend gelesen um zu wissen, dass er wenigstens das Kind hätte retten können und mit etwas Glück vielleicht auch die Frau. Wenn das Blut nicht wäre.

Wieder blickte sie zum Himmel, dann schaute sie ihn ernst an.

„Ihr solltet gehen, die Dämonen kommen in der Nacht."

„Was?!" Carlisle blinzelte sie an, mit einem mal aus seiner Depression gerissen. War er eben noch gedanklich ganz weit weg, so war er jetzt direkt bei ihr.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ihr jungen Leute glaubt nicht mehr an diese Wesen, doch wir Alten wissen es. Sie existieren. Sie kommen in der Nacht."

Er wollte den Mund auf machen und etwas sagen, doch sie hob den Finger und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

„Nein, sagt nichts. Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt. Verrückte Alte, sieht jetzt schon Gespenster. Doch tut mir einfach den Gefallen und geht nach Hause. Wenn nicht wegen der Dämonen, dann wegen des Gesindels, dass sich hier herum treibt. Tut einer alten Dame den Gefallen."

Carlisle wollte etwas erwidern, doch schließlich nickte er einfach und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Das werde ich." Er verneigte sich vor ihr, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ihr braucht Euch vor den Dämonen nicht zu fürchten, wenn Ihr auf Euch acht gebt."

Er lächelte leicht. „Ich fürchte mich nicht."

Die nächsten Wochen waren durchgängig sonnig und so war Carlisle in der Burg gefangen. Er hob nicht den Kopf, als er jemanden in sein Zimmer eintreten hörte.

Erst als er roch, wer gekommen war, hob er erstaunt den Kopf. Vor ihm stand Marcus. In den bald zwei Jahrzehnten die Carlisle hier nun verbracht hatte, hatte Marcus ihn noch nie aufgesucht. Sie hatten kaum mehr als ein Dutzend Worte in dieser Zeit miteinander gesprochen.

„Es ist an der Zeit", sagte er mit leiser ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„An der Zeit für was?"

„Du kennst meine Gabe, Carlisle. Du weißt, dass ich die Intensität von Bindungen sehen kann. Aro weiß es und er wird sich weigern es so enden zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um verschwand eben so lautlos wie er gekommen war.

Carlisle blieb zurück. Sein Kopf suchte nach dem Sinn von Marcus' Worten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst eine Woche später erkannte er, was Marcus gemeint hatte, als er ganz allein in der riesigen Bibliothek war und plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

Stolpernde, schlurfende Schritte.

So lief kein Vampir.

Doch was machte ein Mensch hier? Oder besser zwei Menschen? In diesem Bereich der Burg gab es nur Vampire. Selbst die menschlichen Empfangsdamen kamen nur tiefer in die Burg, um dort zu sterben. Doch auch sie sahen niemals diese Bibliothek. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch niemals je ein Mensch sie betreten. Warum also jetzt?

Überrascht drehte er sich um. Er blickte auf einen großen Mann mit kräftigen Armen. Seine Kleidung war alt und verdreckt. Neben ihm stand ein Junge von höchstens vierzehn Jahren, die dreckigen Füße nackt. Er krümmte die Zehen, um den eiskalten Boden weniger berühren zu müssen. Seine Arme waren um seinen Körper geschlungen, um die Kälter hier unten etwas besser zu ertragen. Seine ärmliche Kleidung war viel zu dünn für diesen Ort. Der Junge schien eindeutig Angst zu haben.

Verzweifelt blickte er den großen Mann an.

„Da ist der Signore, den wir aufsuchen sollten mit den goldenen Augen. Können wir nun wieder gehen? Es ist mir egal, ob wir nun wirklich unseren versprochenen Lohn erhalten oder nicht, es ist unheimlich hier und kalt."

„Entschuldigt, kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Carlisle freundlich.

Der große Mann grinste leicht.

„_Wir_ erhalten keinen Lohn, den bekomme nur ich. Denn ihm ist nicht mehr zu helfen!"

Mit diesen Worten zückte er blitzschnell ein Messer und schnitt vor Carlisles Augen dem Jungen die Kehle auf.

Wäre Carlisle nicht so erschrocken und überrascht gewesen, es wäre ihm gelungen schnell genug dem Mann das Messer zu entreißen, doch so sah er entsetzt, wie das Blut aus dem Hals des Jungen spritzte. Der Junge wollte aufschreien, doch nur ein ersticktes Gurgeln kam aus seinem Mund. Er sackte zusammen und Carlisle war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei ihm, fing ihn auf.

Das Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, als er versuchte mit den Händen die klaffende Wunde zuzudrücken, ohne Erfolg. Zu Tode verängstigte Augen blickten ihn an, sie suchten nach seiner Hilfe, doch es war zu spät. Carlisle hörte wie das Herz des Jungen stolperte und dann für immer aussetzte. Er sah wie die panisch aufgerissenen Augen starr wurden.

Blut. Überall Blut. Es war in seinen Haaren, es rann ihm über das Gesicht, es durchweichte seine Kleidung bis auf die Haut, es klebte an seinen Händen und Armen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie der andere Mann davon lief, hörte nicht, wie er nur wenige Meter durch die Flure der Burg schaffte, bis ein anderer Vampir ihn niederriß und tötete. Er hielt nur den toten Jungen in den Armen und blickte entsetzt auf die erstarrten Augen in denen sich noch immer die Angst widerspiegelte.

Es dauerte etliche Minuten, bis es ihm gelang den Jungen sanft auf den Boden zu legen und ihm die Augen zu verschließen.

Wut kam in ihm auf. Wer hatte das getan? Wer hatte diese beiden Menschen hierher geschickt? Wer hatte dem großen Mann offensichtlich Geld geboten, wenn er hier vor Carlisles Augen den Jungen mordete?

Wutentbrannt sprang er auf und rannte los, direkt in den Saal der Anführer. Er ignorierte auf dem Weg den Anblick des anderen Mannes, der tot und blutleer noch immer im Flur lag.

Sie saßen alle drei wie Statuen auf ihren Stühlen. Marcus hatte wie immer den Kopf gesenkt, doch als er Carlisle eintreten sah, hob er kurz den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht, ehe er ihn wieder senkte. Als wollte er wortlos sagen: „Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

Caius lächelte und Aro blickte den blutüberströmten Carlisle entsetzt an.

„Was ist geschehen, mein Freund? Ich sehe und rieche menschliches Blut an dir!"

Er stand auf und ging auf Carlisle zu. „Deine Augen sind noch immer golden..."

Carlisle sah Aros Gesichtsausdruck, in dem sich eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Enttäuschung widerspiegelte, verborgen unter einer Maske des scheinbaren Entsetzens und ebenso sah er das Lächeln in Caius Gesicht.

Er wusste wer es getan hatte. Er wusste wer ihm die Menschen in die Bibliothek geschickt hatte. Aro und Caius waren es gewesen. Sie hatten wissen wollen, wie er reagierte.

„Wie konntest du nur Aro? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde."

Für einen Moment schien Aro alles abstreiten zu wollen, doch dann besann er sich eines andere.

„Oh Carlisle, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so aufgebracht habe. Es war doch nur ein Scherz unter Freunden. Und es ist doch nichts geschehen, wie ich sehe haben deine Augen weiterhin die Farbe von flüssigem Gold. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht. Allein der Geruch des getrockneten Blutes an dir macht mich durstig, doch du konntest ihm sogar widerstehen als es noch warm und frisch war. Das ist außergewöhnlich. Doch nun bitte verzeih meinen vielleicht etwas groben Scherz."

„Es sind zwei Menschen gestorben. Ich kann nicht erkennen was daran scherzhaft sein sollte."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Nicht nur Marcus spürte wie das letzte bisschen Bindung das Carlisle zwischen sich und Aro verspürte, gänzlich zerbrach. Auch Carlisle spürte es. Und er wusste nun was Marcus gemeint hatte. Das Band, das Aro und ihn verbunden hatte, war zuvor bereits sehr dünn geworden, so dünn, dass es an der Zeit war es zu zerreißen und diesen Ort zu verlassen.

4


	23. 1740, Volterra (II)

**1740, Volterra (II)**

Carlisle wusch sich so gut es ging, doch der Geruch des Blutes haftete an ihm und so machte er sich auf den Weg als die Dämmerung herein brach, um die Stadt zu verlassen und im nächsten See in der Dunkelheit zu baden.

Er würde Volterra verlassen. Marcus hatte Recht. Es war an der Zeit. Noch konnte er gehen, ohne in Aro einen Feind zu haben, auch wenn er keine echte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen mehr spürte.

Es war an der Zeit den Ort zu verlassen, zu dem er ohnehin nicht gehörte.

Verzweifelt saß er an dem Ufer des Sees, aus seinem Haar tropfte die Nässe auf seine Schultern.

Carlisle fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor. Er gehörte nirgends hin. Nicht in die Welt der Menschen und auch nicht in die Welt der Vampire.

Gab es wirklich nirgends Vampire, die so lebten wie er?

Er hatte ganz Europa bereist und auch wenn er keinesfalls jedem dort lebendem Vampir begegnet war, so glaubte er doch, dass er zumindest über Gerüchte von Gleichgesinnten hätte hören müssen, wenn es hier welche gäbe.

In der Alten Welt gab es niemanden wie ihn.

Doch was war mit der Neuen Welt?

Tagtäglich brachen Menschen auf, die dort einen Neuanfang starten wollten. Menschen, die etwas verändern wollten, die ihr Leben anders gestalten wollten.

Gab es dort vielleicht auch Vampire, die anders sein wollten?

Er würde es heraus finden. Er musste in die Neue Welt.

Mit neuer Hoffnung machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Volterra. Er würde noch heute seine Sachen packen und in der nächsten Nacht würde er gehen.

Er kam nicht weit. Noch deutlich vor den Stadttoren hörte er das leise Wimmern einer Frau. Augenblicklich wirbelte er herum und rannte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Dann sah er sie. Die alte Kräuterfrau.

Halb vergraben unter ihrem Wagen, ihr Esel lag tot und mit aufgeschnittener Kehle auf dem Weg.

Er roch ihr Blut, doch auch wenn sich das Monster in ihm sofort wieder bereit machte, so ignorierte er es. Er schob es weit in den Hintergrund, sperrte es gedanklich hinter eine dicke Mauer aus massivem Stein.

Mühelos hob er den schweren Karren an und zog die Kräuterfrau vorsichtig darunter hervor. Sie hatte eine Wunde am Kopf, doch davon abgesehen schien sie auf wunderbare Weise unverletzt zu sein.

„Straßenräuber", flüsterte sie entkräftet.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu etwas anderem und ihren Augen wurden groß.

„Mein Gott!", hauchte sie.

Carlisle folgte ihrem Blick und wusste sofort, was sie gesehen hatte. Er hielt noch immer mit einer Hand mühelos den zentnerschweren Karren aufrecht. Er ließ ihn zum Boden krachen und eine Staubwolke wirbelte auf.

Die Kräuterfrau betastete ihre blutende Stirn und blickte auf das Blut, dass sie dann an den Händen hatte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Carlisle, der reglos noch immer zwischen ihr und dem Karren hockte. Sie blickte in seine Augen, die jetzt die Farbe der Nacht hatten. Tiefschwarz glänzten sie mit dem Nachthimmel um die Wette.

Dann schaute sie wieder zu dem Wagen. Das Tuch über der Ladung war verrutscht und sie sah den schweren Mühlstein, den sie geladen hatte. Es waren vier kräftige Männer nötig gewesen, um ihn auf ihren Karren zu hieven. Und er hatte allein den Karren mit nur einer Hand angehoben.

Sie berührte Carlisles Hand und zuckte vor der Kälte zurück.

„Stregoni!", flüsterte sie.

Carlisle schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Nein. Sie durfte es nicht aussprechen. Sie durfte es nicht wissen! Ihm war egal, dass es sein Todesurteil war, wenn sie zuviel wusste. Doch ihm war nicht egal, dass es auch ihr Todesurteil war.

„Natürlich fürchtet Ihr Euch nicht vor den Dämonen", wisperte sie. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

Sanft strich sie über sein noch immer feuchtes Haar und seine nasse eiskalte Wange.

„Stregoni. Dämon. Guter Dämon. Oh Carlisle. Stregoni Benefici."

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging, war sie tot. Doch es waren nicht die Volturi die sie getötet hatten. Sie war friedlich in ihrem Bett am Alter gestorben.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch ein Brief an ihre Schwester, in dem sie vom Stregoni Benefici sprach.

Der Nachbarssohn fand sie und den Brief und binnen dieses einen Tages hatte sich in ganz Volterra die Geschichte vom Stregoni Benefici, dem guten Dämon, welcher der erklärte Feind aller bösartigen Dämone war, herumgesprochen. Niemand glaubte an die Geschichte, sie alle hatten die alte Kräuterfrau für etwas verrückt gehalten, doch sie alle hatten die Alte geliebt und so erzählten sie sich nun gegenseitig die Geschichte.

Und Carlisle saß in seinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass er geholt wurde, um hingerichtet zu werden. Er wusste, dass auf solche Gerüchte nur die Todesstrafe folgen konnte.

Und schließlich kam Aro tatsächlich. Lange stand er wortlos vor Carlisle, ehe er schließlich das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Stregoni Benefici. Der erklärte Feind aller böser Dämonen. Auf diese Geschichte hätte ich selbst kommen sollen."

Carlisle senkte den Kopf. Er wusste was folgen würde. Er hatte in seiner Zeit in Volterra oft genug erlebt wie geringere Gründe reichten, um einen Vampir zu verurteilen und zu vernichten. Er bereute nicht was er getan hatte. Er würde es immer wieder tun, auch wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Frau ohnehin mehrere Stunden später sterben würde. Er würde sie immer wieder unter ihrem Karren hervor holen.

„Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn solche Gerücht auftreten, Carlisle."

Carlisle nickte leicht.

„Nun, Carlisle, dies ist eine sehr außergewöhnliche Situation und es ist dein Glück, dass jene Frau in dieser Nacht verstarb, dass es ihr nicht mehr möglich ist mehr zu erzählen. Denn andernfalls..." Er seufzte. „Andernfalls hättest du dein Leben nur damit retten können, in dem du ihres opferst. Aber nun, du hattest Glück. Und du hattest auch Glück, dass die Worte, die sie über dich niederschrieb eher von uns ablenken, als auf uns aufmerksam machen. Ein guter Dämon! Was für eine Idee!" Er lachte.

Carlisle hob den Kopf und Aros Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

„Doch mein lieber Freund, ich möchte dich warnen. Du spielst mit dem Feuer, pass auf dass es dich nicht eines Tages verbrennt. Da die Frau tot ist und die Gerüchte uns eher zu Gute kommen, lassen wir dich gehen. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du Volterra verlässt, doch ich nehme an, dass du das ohnehin vorhattest."

Aro blickte nachdenklich zu dem Kreuz, das an der Wand hing.

„Ich möchte, dass du nicht nur dieses Kreuz auf deine Reise mitnimmst, Carlisle. Als dein Freund, gebe ich dir ein Geschenk mit. Nimm das Bild von Solimena. Nimm es als Erinnerung, an unsere gemeinsame Zeit."

Und als Warnung, niemals wieder die Grenzen zu überschreiten, fügte er wortlos hinzu. Aro musste diese Warnung nicht wirklich aussprechen, Carlisle verstand sie auch so.

„Ich danke dir, Aro, mein Freund. Ich werde nächste Nacht aufbrechen in die Neue Welt."

Aro nickte. „Ich hoffe man sieht sich eines Tages wieder, es wäre schön, wenn du uns eines Tages wieder besuchen würdest, Carlisle. Ich freue mich immer über den Besuch von alten Freunden."

Gedankenverloren stand Carlisle zwei Wochen später an Bord eines kleinen Segelschiffes. Die tosende See spritzte ihm Salzwasser ins Gesicht und der Wind ließ sein mit Salz verkrustetes Haar flattern. Über ihm tobten die düsteren Sturmwolken, ließen nur ab und an den Blick auf den nächtlichen Himmel frei.

Er stand hier ganz allein. Einsam. In seinem toten Herz war Leere. Leere, aber auch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung.

Er dachte an die Kräuterfrau, er dachte an den toten Jungen in seinen Armen. An all das Blut. Und die Tatsache, dass es ihm gelungen war, dem Blut zu widerstehen.

Ja, vielleicht gab es Hoffnung für ihn.

_Anmerkung:_

_Ich lasse Carlisle ganz bewusst gehen, ohne je auf Jane getroffen zu haben. In „Eclipse" sagt sie zu ihm: „Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Carlisle – ich dachte, Aro übertreibt. Na dann, bis zum mächsten Mal..." Diese Äußerung zeigt deutlich, dass sie in den zwei Jahrzehnten, die Carlisle in Volterra weilte, ihn offensichtlich nicht kennengelernt haben kann. Da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon lange ein aktives Mitglied der Volturi war, muss das bedeuten, dass sie in dem Zeitraum woanders war. Wo als auf Jagd nach ungehorsamen Vampiren sollte sie sonst sein? Für einen Menschen mag eine Abwesenheit von der eigentlichen Heimat über einen solchen Zeitraum extrem sein. Jane ist jedoch kein Mensch und zwei Jahrzehnte sind im Angesicht der Ewigkeit kaum mehr als ein Blinzeln._

_Es gab zwischen 1718 und 1732 tatsächlich Meldungen über Vampire, überwiegend in osteuropäischen Dörfern. Eine der bekanntesten Meldungen ist vom 21. Juni 1725, veröffentlicht in der österreichischen Staatszeitung, über Vorfälle im Dorf Kisolova im östlichen Zentralserbien. Dort soll ohne ersichtlichen Grund ein vermehrtes Sterben von Bewohnern aufgetreten sein, welche nach eintägiger und scheinbar bereits überstandener Krankheit starben. Beschuldigt wurde ein Mann, der zehn Wochen zuvor gestorben war. Alle Erkrankten behaupteten, von ihm im Schlaf gewürgt worden zu sein._

_Die Leiche des Mannes wurde exhumiert, gepfählt und verbrannt._

_In meiner Geschichte waren es ohne Zweifel die Volturi, die die Schuld auf jenen Mann legten, um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen – nachdem sie die wahren Vampire vernichtet hatten._


	24. 1740-1863, Nord-Amerika

**1740-1863, Nord-Amerika**

Es war nicht schwer gewesen für Carlisle die Gesundheitskontrolle im Ankunftshafen zu umgehen, falls es denn eine gab – niemand an Bord wusste das genau.

Nur wenige Stunden bevor sie das Festland erreichten, täuschte er seinen eigenen Tod vor, was nicht schwer war. Er musste sich nur reglos hinlegen und aufhören zu atmen. Es gab keinen Arzt an Bord, dem hätte auffallen könnten, dass diese Leiche etwas seltsam war. Es reichte, dass der Kapitän sein Ohr an Carlisles Brust legte und feststellte, dass kein Herzschlag zu hören war.

Nervosität ging durch die Passagiere. Carlisle war nicht der erste Tote an Bord gewesen. Doch bei jedem stand sofort die Frage im Raum, weshalb er gestorben war und ob es nicht vielleicht ansteckend sein könnte. So kurz vor der Ankunft war die Angst am Größten. Wenn die Behörden erfuhren, dass ein Passagier so frisch verstorben war, ließen sie sie dann überhaupt an Land gehen? Oder schickten sie sie sofort wieder zurück?

Doch der Kapitän wusste von der möglichen Gefahr und ließ Carlisle einfach über Bord werfen. Wenn es keine Leiche gab, dann gab es auch keine Fragen der Behörden.

Carlisle musste nichts weiter tun als im Wasser treibend darauf zu warten, dass das Schiff sich weit genügend von ihm entfernt hatte, dass die Menschen ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten, und dann zu schwimmen.

Er holte das jetzt langsam gewordene Schiff problemlos ein.

Es war für ihn auch nicht schwer in der folgenden Nacht, als das Schiff im Hafen verankert lag, seine wenigen Besitztümer aus dem Frachtraum zu holen. Er war schnell genug, dass niemand ihn sah.

Die Kiste, die er bei sich trug war nicht sonderlich groß. Sie war recht lang und flach, denn viel mehr als das Kreuz seines Vaters und das Gemälde besaß er nicht. Aro hatte ihm noch etwas Schmuck geschenkt, den er verkaufen konnte, sowie ein paar Bücher über Medizin.

Carlisle verließ die Stadt rasch. Seine Augen waren tiefschwarz und seine Kehle brannte vor Durst. Die Schiffsratten hatten nur kurz seinen Durst stillen können und die Überfahrt war lang gewesen.

Kaum hatte er die Zivilisation hinter sich gelassen, stellte er seine Kiste unter einem Felsvorsprung ab, wo sie vor der Witterung sicher war, und ging auf die Jagd.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, wo er hingehen würde. Die Städte waren hier überall noch klein und Jagdgebiete nirgends fern. Er war kein Tracker, also konnte er auch nicht gezielt auf die Suche nach anderen Vampiren gehen, in der Hoffnung einen wie ihn zu finden. Er würde es dem Zufall überlassen müssen.

Vielleicht würde er in den Westen gehen. Bisher waren nur wenige Siedler in das weiter Land vorgedrungen. Für Vampire, die von Menschenblut lebten, waren das eher weniger reizvolle Gegenden. Mit den wenigen Siedlern und Indianern gab es dort nicht genügend Menschen.

Für einen Vampir wie Carlisle waren es hingegen die perfekten Orte. Unendliche Landschaften mit vielen wilden Tieren.

Für einen Vampir, der langsam den mühseligen Kampf gegen den Blutdurst besiegen wollte, um Menschen zu helfen, war es ebenfalls eine gute Gegend. Er könnte anfänglich kleine Probleme behandeln, wie eine Erkältung. Als einfacher Siedler, der eben zufällig ein paar medizinische Kenntnisse hatte und damit in den Gegenden in denen es weit und breit keinerlei Ärzte gab, bereits eine große Hilfe war. Und vielleicht, vielleicht konnte er darauf aufbauend mehr machen.

Carlisle wagte noch nicht recht davon zu träumen eines Tages wirklich richtig als Arzt arbeiten zu können, doch er wollte es versuchen, wenn auch mit Vorsicht. Er kannte seine Grenzen und er wusste, dass er diese Grenze niemals überschreiten durften. Es war ihm jetzt mehrfach gelungen frischem Menschenblut zu widerstehen, doch das hieß nicht, dass er dagegen Immun war. Er durfte sich selbst keine Fehler erlauben. Niemals.

1844, in dem Jahr, in dem in Houston, Texas, ein kleiner Junge mit honigblondem Haar geboren wurde, welcher auf den Namen Jasper Whitlock getauft wurde, stellte Carlisle sich erstmalig in einem kleinen Ort irgendwo im Westen der USA als ausgebildeter Arzt vor.

In dem Jahr hatte er seinen ersten Patienten auf dem OP-Tisch, den er ganz allein an einem entzündeten Blinddarm operierte.

Es war nicht die erste Operation, die er durchführte, doch bislang war er immer nur Assistent eines anderen Arztes gewesen. Die Anwesenheit des Anderen hatte ihn dabei immer ein wenig davor geschützt die Kontrolle zu verlieren. In den ersten Jahrzehnten war er mehrfach hastig aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, wenn der Geruch des Blutes zu stark und mächtig wurde. So manch ein Landarzt hatte genervt mit den Augen gerollt über seinen schwächlichen Assistenten, der scheinbar kein Blut sehen konnte, den er aber dennoch nicht feuern konnte, da es niemand anderen gab, der ihn in den dünn besiedelten Gebieten hätte ersetzen können.

Doch im Jahr 1844 war Carlisle erstmalig allein mit seinem Patienten.

Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen ihn zu töten und anschließend den trauernden Angehörigen zu erklären, dass die Operation leider nicht erfolgreich gewesen war.

Mehrfach musste er zitternd die Instrumente beiseite legen und an das weit geöffnete Fenster treten, um die frische Luft einzuatmen, mehrfach dachte er darüber nach, wann der Punkt erreicht war, an dem er besser abbrechen sollte, doch jedesmal entschied er, dass den Punkt noch nicht erreicht hatte.

Und als er schließlich sich das Blut von seinen Händen wusch, wachte sein Patient hinter ihm bereits wieder auf.

Er hatte seinen Blutdurst selbst besiegt.

Seine Einsamkeit jedoch nicht.

Selten hatte er andere Vampire getroffen. Es gab nur wenige in dieser Gegend und er wusste auch weshalb. Sie tranken alle Menschenblut und bevorzugten Gebiete die dichter besiedelt waren. Mit Entsetzen hörte er von den Kriegen im Süden, wo sich ganze Armeen von Neugeborenen im Kampf um die besten Gegenden gegenseitig abschlachteten.

Und mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erschrecken entdeckte er eines Tages in einem kleinen Laden ein Buch mit dem Titel „Der Vampyr". Er hatte inzwischen mehrfach Erzählungen über Vampire gehört, doch keine kam der Wahrheit so nahe wie diese Geschichte. Wie hatte das passieren können? Was war den Volturi entgangen, dass die Beschreibung plötzlich der Wahrheit so viel näher kam?

Für sich selbst zog er daraus, dass er zukünftig noch vorsichtiger sein musste. Menschen, die den Legenden glaubten, hätten ihn zuvor wohl kaum als Vampir erkannt. Sicherlich als übernatürliches Wesen, so wie die Kräuterfrau, jedoch nicht als Vampir. Wenn sich diese Geschichte in die Legenden mischte, dann konnte sich das ändern.

Als dann der amerikanische Bürgerkrieg ausbrach, dachte Carlisle kurz darüber nach, ob er in den Süden gehen sollte. Ärzte wurden auf dem Feld dringend benötigt. Aber was er gehört hatte über die ganz anderen Kriege der Unsterblichen, die in der Gegend herrschten, ließ ihn davon Abstand nehmen.

Doch noch viel erstaunlicher für ihn war ein anderes Buch, dass er 1863 erstmalig in den Händen hielt, in demselben Jahr in dem Jasper Whitlock, Major der Konföderierten Armee, auf die Anführer einer übernatürlichen Armee traf.

Darwins „Über die Entstehung der Arten" las er in den folgenden Jahren tausendfach. Manchmal musste er an seinen Vater denken, wenn er das Buch in der Hand hielt. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sein Vater ihm das Buch aus den Händen gerissen hätte und es auf den Scheiterhaufen geworfen hätte. Wie er es als Werk des Teufels und Ketzerei bezeichnet hätte.

Für Carlisle war das Buch alles, nur das nicht. Es war ein Wunder.

_Anmerkung:_

_„Der Vampyr" ist eine 1816 entstandene Kurzgeschichte von John Polidori. Es ist keineswegs die erste Erwähnung von Vampiren in der Literatur, doch zuvor wurden Vampire eher mit wilden animalischen Zügen beschrieben, diese Geschichte erzählte jedoch erstmalig von einem Vampir mit aristokratischen und vornehmen Zügen._

_Darwins „Über die Entstehung der Arten" erschien erstmalig am 24. November 1859. Es ist für mich kein Zweifel, dass jemand wie Carlisle die bahnbrechenden neuen Erkenntnisse dieses Buches mit unwahrscheinlichem Interesse aufgesogen haben muss. So entnimmt er Jacob in den Büchern sogar heimlich Blut, um dessen genetisches Material zu untersuchen und erklärt auch, dass er auch vampirische Gene untersuchte._

_Darwins Buch dürfte sicherlich die Frage in ihm aufgeworfen haben wie Vampire ursprünglich entstanden sind und wie nahe sie mit Menschen nach ihrer Verwandlung noch verwandt sind._


	25. 1861, Houston, Texas

**1861, Houston, Texas**

Jasper war noch nicht einmal ganz siebzehn. Aber er wusste bereits genau was er wollte.

Die Kriegsgeschichten seines Vaters und auch seines Großvaters inspirierten ihn. Die Männer hatten Jasper sein Leben lang von den großen Schlachten erzählt, von Heldentum.

Jetzt hatten die jungen Männer eine Chance es ihren Vorfahren gleichzutun, ebenso wie sie würden sie Abenteuer erleben und Helden werden.

Jasper wollte diese Gelegenheit keinesfalls verpassen, nur weil er erst sechzehn war.

Begeistert blickte er auf die hübschen Mädchen, die bei den Rekrutierungsveranstaltungen all jenen jungen Männern schöne Augen machten, die sich freiwillig meldeten.

Jasper dachte an Emma, das Nachbarsmädchen. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als er und er stellte sich vor, wie er eines Tages siegreich nach Hause kehren würde, mit seiner Uniform, wie sie ihn anschauen würde, voller Bewunderung. In ihrer Hand die Briefe, die er ihr aus den Feldlagern schickte. Sie würde nach den wundervollen Keksen riechen, die sie immer buk.

Doch nun hielt ein anderes Mädchen ihm einen Korb mit Backwaren hin. Sie ging zu jedem Mann, der in der Schlange am Rekrutierungsbüro warteten.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. „Möchtest du etwas?"

Jasper zog seinen Hut und verbeugte sich leicht. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Ich danke, Ma'am", antwortete er, als er ein Gebäck nahm.

Sie blickte sich kurz um, dann schob sie ihm heimlich einen Zettel zu.

„Steck das in deinen Schuh, damit du wegen deines Alters nicht lügen musst", flüsterte sie ihm Ohr, ließ es dabei aussehen, als würde sie ihm in Wahrheit einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchen.

Etwas verwirrt blickte Jasper das kleine Briefchen an, dass sie ihm zugesteckt hatte.

Es stand nicht viel darauf.

Nur eine einzige Zahl. Zwanzig.

Rasch schob er den Zettel in seinen Schuh.

Jetzt war er über zwanzig.

Er war nervös, als er merkte, dass er der nächste sein würde, der den Vertrag unterzeichnen würde. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm sein Alter nicht anmerken lassen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und versuchte dann seinen ganzen Charme spielen zu lassen.

Sein Vater sagte immer zu ihm, er hätte Charisma, und tatsächlich gelang es Jasper oft andere Menschen für sich zu gewinnen.

„Du gibst ihnen einfach ein gutes Gefühl, Sohn", hatte er gesagt.

Jetzt bemühte sich Jasper mit aller Macht, bei den Menschen im Büro ein gutes Gefühl zu hinterlassen, damit sie ihn nicht wieder nach Hause schickten.

Etwas zweifelnd sah ihn schließlich der Mann an, den Vertrag bereits in der Hand.

„Wie alt bist du, Jasper Whitlock?", fragte er.

„Ich bin über zwanzig", erklärte Jasper. Es war keine Lüge. Der Zettel mit der Zahl zwanzig war noch immer unter seinen Füßen in seinem Schuh. Er setzte sein wärmstes Lächeln auf und der Mann seufzte leise, dann hielt er ihm den Vertrag hin.

„Gut, Junge, unterzeichne."

Anmerkung:

Bei Rekrutierungsveranstaltungen warben junge Damen für die Armee, sie sprachen damit die Sentimentalität der Männer auf das „schwache Geschlecht" an. Oder wie man auch sagen könnte: Sex sells... schon damals.

So manch minderjähriger Mann steckte sich auch Zettel mit Zahlen in die Schuhe, um dann wahrheitsgemäß sagen zu können: „Ich bin über achtzehn."

1


End file.
